You Don't Own Me
by TheMockingjaySerpent
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and her boyfriend Gale Hawthorne are invited for a free dinner at a new restaurant. One raise of a hand changes her relationship with Gale forever. With the help of friends, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Madge, A new Blonde haired blue eyed fellow, and A little girl named e takes control of her life. (I swear it's better than the summary)
1. 1

**~Katniss~**

I walk into our house. _Our_ house. Its weird. I moved in with my boyfriend Gale two weeks ago. I don't have much so the move was easy. He had been nagging and nagging me to move in with him. We've been dating two years now. We went to the same college. I was getting my bachelor's degree to become a middle school teacher. I teach science but mainy about plants. Gale is technically still in college but he has a house that was his dads house but was left to him when he died. I work at Pearl Middle School teaching 8th graders. My sister Prim is just going into Medical School. My parents are dead so I'm the one paying. She managed to get a scholarship but it doesn't pay for everything. So while I was in college I had a side job. Prim and I lived in an apparent, but the medical school has dorms so that's where she lives now. Ever since Prim moved, Gale was nagging me to move in with him.

My relationship with Gale is... complicated. We argue a lot but we care a lot about each other. Gale can be controlling and honestly it gets on my nerves sometimes.

 _"Johanna and Annie invites me to go for a girls night out this weekend" I say_

 _"Who?" Gale asks me_

 _"My friends from work. Honestly you could make some effort with them!" I say annoyed_

 _"Why should I?" Gale asks_

 _"Because I make an effort with you're friends! You know how I am about new people yet I go to your work parties and you show me off but we never go to mine!" I say_

 _"Come on babe, lets not have this argument again. I'm busy and I don't have time to go with you" Gale says_

 _"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes_

 _"I just love you so much that I want you all to myself" Gale says_

 _"Yeah, but you're controlling sometimes" I say_

 _"Look, you shouldn't go" Gale says_

 _"Why not?!" I ask annoyed._

 _"Because... mom invited us over this weekend. Bonnie really wants us to meet,the twins" Gale says. I feel a twinge of guilt because Delly has wanted us to go and see the twins. I sigh._

 _"Alright I won't go" I say_

Bonnie can be a bit much sometimes because she's so peppy but the twins were cute and Gale kept giving me those looks. He wants kids but I don't. We're not even married so I don't know why he's already thinking of kids.

I set my bag on the table and go through the mail. Bills. Bills. Coupons. Huh, interesting. I pick up the envelope and walk over to where Gale sits on the couch.

"Look at this" I say

"What is it babe?" Gale asks me.

You have been selectected for a free dinner at _Celestial_

The adress is inclosed in the envelope. _Celestial_ is a recently opened Italian restaurant

The owner Graham Mellark has selected two residents for a free dinner

Another house in your neighborhood was selected for Sunday

Your free dinner is this Saturday

Your reservation is for 6:00pm

This reservation is for two

We hope to see you soon

"That sounds great! I'm not one to turn down free Italian food." I say

"Alright then its a date" Gale says giving me a kiss.

"I'm gonna get dressed" I say

"For what?" Gale asks me

"Finnick invited me to go check out this new arcade" I say

"What about Johanna?" Gale asks

"She's got a date" I say

"Annie? Isn't she his girlfriend? What does she think of this?" Gale asks

"She thinks its a cool idea. She doesn't really like arcades though. They're not her thing" I say

"I don't like this idea. Just you and Finnick" Gale says

"He has a girlfriend and we're just two friends hanging out" I say

"Well I don't like it" Gale says

"Oh come on Gale, he would have invited you but lets face the facts. You never want to come when they invite us." I say

"Its different" Gale says

"This isn't a date! I'm going and you being controlling isn't going to stop me hanging out with my friends" I say

"I'm your boyfriend!" Gale says

"So?" I ask

"So I get a say in who you hang out with" Gale says. I scoff and go to get dressed.

At The Arcade

Finnick and I walk into the Arcade and its fairly empty. This one's new so not many people know about it

"Lets get coins" I say. We walk over to the counter and we each pay 10 dollars worth of tokens.

"Ski ball?" Finnick asks me, I nod and we walk over. I put the rest of my tokens in my bag. We both start at the same time. I am great at this game and soon I've hit the center one and the number of tickets I'm getting is getting larger and larger. When my balls have run out I grab my tickets and put them in my bag. I turn to look at Finnick and see that its the third time he's hit the center one. I sneak my hand over and swipe his tickets from the machine. He turns and sees me just as I run.

"Get back here!" He shouts taking after me. I run around people, saying rushes apologies as I run past. "I see you!" Finnick shouts.

I jump over a kid on the floor looking for her token and hide behind who I think are her parents. I see Finnick run past. Thats when I realize I had grabbed a blonde man by the shoulders to keep him in front of me.

"Oh shit" I say letting go of him. He turns around to look at me, he has the most blazing pair of blue eyes I've ever seen.

"You said bad word" Says the little girl I jumped over.

"Oh I'm sorry" I say. "Did I really jump over you?" I ask her

"Yeah it was cool!" She giggles. I turn to her family and se two men and a woman. All blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry" I say to them.

"Its fine, no one got hurt. I'm Delly" The woman says, extending her arm.

"I'm Katniss" I say shaking her hand. How is this woman so perky? Kind of reminds me of Bonnie.

"This is my husband Rye" She says pointing to the man next to her, "And this is his brother Peeta" She says pointing to the man I grabbed

"Hi. I'm really sorry for hiding behind you" I say awkwardly

"Its fine, I take it you were hiding from the man that ran past?" Peeta asks

"Yeah, thats my friend Finnick, I swiped his tickets so he was coming after me" I say

"I'm Polly" The little girl says

"Hi Polly" I say " I should probably get going. I'm sorry for jumping over Polly and hiding behind you guys" I say

I'm about to turn around when I feel a pair of hands come up and tickle my sides from behind. I jump and squeal.

"Katniss Everdeen squeals?" I hear Finnick ask from behind me. I turn around and punch his arm.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you" I say.

"Hey" Finnick says to Delly, Peeta, Rye, and Polly. "Whats going on here?"

"I jumped over Polly and I grabbed Peeta so I could hide from you" I say

"Katniss Everdeen, Jumper of children and grabber of Men" Finnick says

"Don't say it like that" I say " Anyways, we'll let you guys have your fun"

"It was nice meeting you" Peeta says

"Same" Finnick says. Finnick and I walk away and head towards more games. "Wait till I tell Gale you went and grabbed a blonde haired blue eyed man today"

"You make it sound inappropriate. I didn't even realize I did. You better not tell him, he'll just use it against me in an argument. Besides I'll probably never see him again " I say

"Why don't you break it off? You're always saying how controlling he is" Finnick says

"Lets not talk about this right now" I say

"Alright" Finnick says.

Friday

I finish packing up my school bag. The bell rang a 10 minutes ago. My classroom is completely empty. The rain is starting to fall slightly. We're supposed to get some rain this weekend. Johanna comes into my classroom. She is a P.E teacher here.

"Hey, we're having a Christmas work party in two weeks so mark your calendar." Johanna says

"Okay" I say

"You bringing the boyfriend?" Johanna asks

"I'll see if he wants to come" I say

"And if he doesn't?" Johanna asks

"Then I'll come" I say

"What if he tries to stop you?" Johanna asks

"He can't" I say

"He practically owns you" Johanna says

"No he doesn't" I say angrily.

"Whatever you say" Johanna says.

When I get home Gale is in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey babe" He says giving me a kiss as I enter.

"How was school?" I ask him

"Fine. You?" Gale responds

"I teach Eighth graders." I say. Gale chuckles.

"Johanna told me the Christmas work party is in two weeks" I say. Gale groans.

"Do I have to go to that?" Gale asks

"No but it would be great if you did" I say

"Pass" Gale says

"Come on Gale. Make an effort" I say

"I've met your friends" Gale says

"Barely" I say

Saturday

At The Restaurant

Gale and I walk into the restaurant. Its big and beautiful. There are paintings on the outside and inside. They are beautiful paintings. Aurora Borealis. Stars. Outer space. We're greeted by a man.

"I'm Graham Mellark, welcome to our restaurant" Graham says. He guides us to our seats. There are many tables but only the center table is decorated. We sit at the table.

"Your chefs will be my sons, Peeta and Rye" Graham says. The names sound familiar. "We'll be with you in a moment" he says after pouring our water.

"Gale I think we should talk about something" I say

"About what?" Gale asks. I pause, thinking of how to say it. I notice a small stage on the side if the restaurant, there's a microphone set up. Probably for opening day. There's no one out here.

"Maybe it'll be easier if I sing it" I say. I walk up to the stage and connect my phone to the speakers through Bluetooth. I look for the acoustic version if the song and press play. The music starts.

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own m_ _e_

 _You don't own me_

 _I'm not just one of your many toys_

 _You don't own m_ e

 _Don't say I can't go with other boys_

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _And don't tell me what to say_

 _Please, when I go out with you_

 _Don't put me on display_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't try to change me in any way_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

 _Don't tell me what to do_

 _And don't tell me what to say_

 _Please, when I go out with you_

 _Don't put me on display_

 _I don't tell you what to say_

 _I don't tell you what to do_

 _So just let me be myself_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _I'm young and I love to be young_

 _And I'm free and I love to be free_

 _To live my life the way I want_

 _To say and do whatever I please_

 _Huh! Hey!_

 _Ohh-oh noo_ _Ohh_

 _Noo no-oh_ _Hell_

 _No no no-ooh_

 _Don't, you don't_

 _Hey!_

 _You don't own me_

 _Nah_ _Nah nah nah nah nah nah_

 _You don't own me_

 _You don't own me_

Gale eyes look livid, he's angry. He walks up to the stage.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gale asks me angrily.

"You are too controlling Gale. I don't like when you show me off to your friends. I don't like when you tell me I can't hang out with my friend because he's a guy. I don't like when you try telling me what to to. I'm your girlfriend, but you don't own me" I say calmly. Gale scoffs

"Where's all if this coming from?" He asks.

"I've made excuses to Prim and to my friends about the way you are with me, but this has to stop. Each day it gets worse. Gale you are too controlling" I say

"This is about that fact that I don't want to go to your stupid friends Christmas work party" Gale says

"No its not, and don't call them stupid" I say

" I'll call the people who are messing with your head whatever I want."

"They aren't messing with my head! Can you just admit you're controlling and stop being a fucking bastard!"

Before I know whats happening, Gale's hand is raised and I feel a sharp pain in the left side if my face. The slap echoes in the room. I look at Gale shocked. I know Gale has his issues, but he _hit_ me. I feel something trickling down my face. I raise my hand to my face and feel it. I lift my hand to look at the substance. _Blood_. I lool at his hand. He's wearing the ring he taked pride in. The ring cut me. I feel anger boiling inside me. I walk off the stage and back to the table, I grab my bag and strart walking towards the door.

"Katniss where are you going?! Gale asks

" Away from you!" I say

"I didn't mean to hit you. You made me mad and I lost it" Gale says. I turn around and narrow my eyes at him.

"Don't you dare blame me for this. I know that relationship problems aren't one sided but you slapped me. This relationship is over" I say

"Ma'am, are you alright? Would you like some help?" Graham asks me. I turn and see him watching us and holding out a napkin to me. I take the napkin from him.

"I'm fine, thank you" I say.

"Where are you going? You don't even have a car, you gave your to Prim" Gale says.

"Thats none of your business" I say angrily "I'll be at your place at noon to get my stuff"

"Come on Catnip, don't do this" Gale says

"Don't call me that" I say before leaving. I get outside and its raining. Whatever, I like the rain anyways. I'm drenched within minutes. I pull out my phone and call Madge. My head hurts. He has strong hands and he hit me with a lot of force

 _Katniss?_

 _Hey Madge_

 _What's up? I thought you were on a date with Gale?_

 _I broke up with him._

 _What happened?_

 _He slapped me Madge,_ I sob _Its raining, I don't know where to go_

 _Come to my place_

 _Really?_

 _Yeah. Dammit my cars in the shop_

 _I'll just get an Uber or Lyft_

 _Okay, I'll start fixing stuff for you_

 _Thanks Madge_

 _Of course._

Instead of getting an Uber or Lyft, I walk into a store. I'm having trouble walking in my high heels because I'm wet and I'm slipping. I take off my shoes and hold them. I walk to the back of the store where they have the alcohol. I grab a bottle and head to the front to pay. People give me strange looks as I pass. I must look strange. My hair is drenched. I'm barefoot. There are tears down my face. My mascara is running from tears and rain. I'm holding a naplin to my face that has a line of a cut across my cheek. The left side of my face is red from being slapped so hard.

"Miss are you alright?" A woman asks me

"I'm fine." I say

"Should I call someone?" The woman asks

"Not necessary" I say, going up to pay for my bottle.

I show them my I.D. and pay. I walk outside taking a swig from my bottle. Fuck Uber! Fuck Lyft! I can walk to Madge's apartment. I'll enjoy my bottle and the rain. I start walking and Gale's car starts following me. He's driving slowly and drives along the sidewalk as I walk.

"Katniss get in the car" Gale demands

"No" I say

"Stop being stubborn and get in" Gale says

"I'm done with you! Leave me alone!" I shout. Gale starts to say something but the cars behind him start honking their horns. He has to keep moving. He drives off, but I know he'll be back. I start waking faster, drinking my bottle as I go. I hear footsteps running up behind me. Suddenly the rain stops hitting me. I look up and an umbrella is covering me. I turn around and its the man I grabbed at the arcade.

"Katniss, let me give you a ride home" Peeta says. I'm surprised he remembered my name.

"I'm fine" I say

"My brother and I saw what happened at the restaurant, we were just going home, let us take you home" Peeta insists.

"Really I'm fine" I say

"Katniss its pouring rain and its only gonna get worse. You're freezing" Peeta says

"I don't need anyone" I say stubbornly. My phone starts ringing. Its Gale. I decline it.

"Come on Katniss" Peeta insists. Just because I know it would make Gale angry, I say yes. Peeta walks me back to his car. He opens the back door for me and I get in and sit down. He takes off his jacket and covers me in it. He closes the car door and goes up to the drivers seat. The passenger seat is occupied by his bother Rye.

"Where are we taking you?" Rye asks. I give them Madge's direction and Peeta starts driving.

When we pull up to Madge's building, I put my high heels back on because I know that the floor will be freezing. Peeta

opens the car door for me. I step outside and I slip. Peeta helps me walk into the lobby. The elevator is broken.

"Are you gonna be able to walk up stairs?" Peeta asks me

"Its only the second floor" I say. I start walking up the stairs. Around the fifth step, my heel breaks and i fall.

"Ow! I think I twisted my ankle" I say. I rub my ankle. Great now I'm in more pain. Could tonight get any worse? Peeta comes over to me and helps me up. I out my arm around his shoulder for support. I take off my high heels and Peeta helps me walk as I limp up the stairs. He helps me make my way to Madge's apartment. He knocks on the door. We wait a moment before Thom opens the door. Thom is her boyfriend. He comes to my other side and the two of them guide me to the couch. Madge comes into the living room and hands me a wipe. I wipe my face clean. She grabs her first aid kit and puts these little white, "I" shaped bandages along the cut. Thom is asking Peeta what happened.

"I'll go get some of my pajamas for you" Madge says walking off to her room. I turn to look at Peeta.

"Thanks for the help Peeta" I say

"Of course, maybe next time you come to the restaurant we can have you try something" Peeta says. I nod. Thom thanks Peeta as Peeta leaves.

"That ring of his cut you?" Thom asks me, I nod. Madge comes back into the room and she gives me her pajamas. I limp my way over to her bathroom with the help of Madge. She runs the bath for me and tells me to leave my clothes outside the bathroom and she'll dry them for me.

45 Minutes Later

I am sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket drinking hot chocolate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Madge asks me

"I love him. We had a bad relationship to he honest. I made excuses for him but we loved each other. I swore to myself that I would never let a man hurt me. There's no stopping emotional hurt, but I would never let a man physically hurt me. I swore I would break up with him that moment " I say, my voice breaking

"You did the right thing" Madge says. " If he gets away with it once, who's to say he won't do it again"

"You're right, but he was the first man I fell in love with" I say

"I know honey, things will get better though, abd you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

 **Hey people! So I couldn't resist writing this! I know this would be my third story in progress and I already have a lot on my plate, but** Secret Couple **is coming to an end so I'll do my best to keep** Hidden **and this story up to date. The name of this story is currently** You Don't Own Me **but if you guys come up with a better name please tell me.**

 **The song she sang is** You Don't Own Me **by** Grace **the** no rap **version.**


	2. 2

~ **Katniss** ~

"Are you gonna talk to Prim?" Madge asks me. I shake my head. We are sitting on her couch drinking coffee and eating muffins.

"I can't" I say

"Why not?" Madge asks me

"Well, I never told Prim just how broken my relationship with Gale was" I say

"I don't understand why you stayed with him" Madge says

"He may have been controlling, but we were in love" I say

"Who was that man who brought you? He didn't seem like Uber or Lyft" Madge asks

"That was Peeta. Finnick and I met him at the arcade. I was running from Finnick and I grabbed Peeta so I could hide from Finnick" I say

"So what was he doing with you last night?" Mage asks

"He's a chef at the restaurant. His dad owns it. He found me walking barefoot on the sidewalk, while drinking. It was raining bad so he insisted driving me here, and on the way up the stairs my heel broke and I twisted my ankle" I say

"Wow, you don't find nice guys like that anymore" Madge says

"Yeah, he's a nice guy" I say. "I don't know what I'm gonna do"

"About what?" Madge asks

"I'm getting my stuff from Gale's house today, and I'm not sure where I'm going" I say

"I told you, you can stay here" Madge says

"No, I can't do that to you. I'll just ask Johanna" I say.

Madge is still in college, so with the recent price rise, her side job affords a one bedroom, one bathroom, living room, and small kitchen, apartment.

"Are you sure?" Madge asks me

"Yeah" I say.

~Noon~

I'm in the car with Madge as she drives me to Gale's house. Madge lent me some clothes since all I had was what I wore yesterday. I already talked to Johanna and she said I could stay with her. When we reach Gale's house, I'm hesitant to get out of the car.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Madge asks me. I take that to truly mean, _Do you want me to go in with you and help you get through this?_

"Yeah that'd be great" I say. I use my copy of the key to enter the house. I leave the key on the table. Gale's not home, thank god. I unfold one of the boxes we brought and start putting my stuff inside. I don't have much. I put my kitchen supplies in one box. Prim and I have a storage unit where we have a couch and our beds, and a table. I put my clothes in three other boxes. The next box has pictures, mementos, phone charger, little makeup, hair brush, and things like that. The last box has a blanket and whatever else I have here. Madge and I start taking the boxes to her car.

Madge and I go back inside to grab the last to boxes when Gale comes inside.

"Don't mind us, we were just leaving" Madge says

"No, Catnip stay" Gale says

"Don't call me that" I say

"Fine, Katniss, will you just please stay?" Gale asks

"I can't stay. I swore I would never let a man physically hurt me, and as much as this hurts me, I'm leaving" I say

"I didn't mean to hurt you, okay I'm sorry" Gale says

"No. What's done is done. I'll have a scar to remind me of this, and I don't want it to be reminder that I was to weak to leave and stay true to my word. If I have to have this scar, it'll be a reminder that I'm strong" I say. "Come on Madge, we're done here"

Madge and I start walking and he puts his hand on my arm to try and stop me. I yank my arm from his grip.

"Goodbye Gale" I say, closing the door behind me. Madge and I put the boxes in her car and get in. I take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Madge asks me. I nod. "You know, its okay to cry, you don't have to be strong all the time"

"Yes I do Madge, I have to be strong. If I let myself cry, I won't stop. I have to hold it all in" I say

"Katniss, you have so much pain from the past already held in. There's only so much pain and tears someone can hold in" Madge says. I shake my head stubbornly. Madge just keeps driving.

"Can we stop somewhere?" I ask Madge.

"Sure, where?" Madge responds. I give her the name of the place and drives there. When we get there I'm a but shocked. I thought it would be closed since its not dinner time and people don't normally go out for formal dinner around this time. Its open and there are definitely people here. I get out of the car and I go inside. People are eating and having fun and hanging out. I walk up to the counter. There's a lady with a bright orange wig. Her name tag says Effie.

"Hi can I help you?" Effie asks

"I'm looking for Peeta Mellark" I say.

"One moment" She says, going into the back.

A little bit later Peeta comes walking out. He walks up to the counter.

"Hey," Peeta says

"Hey, I thought this place would be closed. I didn't expect this" I say

"Yeah, its like this, a fun relaxing hang out until around 4:30pm, then we close for half an hour to rearrange. We open again at 5pm for formal dinner." Peeta explains.

"Wow" I say "Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. It was really nice of you, but I feel like I owe you something" I say

"Nonsense. I did it to help" Peeta says

"No really, there must be something I could do" I say

"Um, well, you could tell all your friends to come here" Peeta says. I blush.

"I think you might have to ask something else, I don't have many friends." I say

"I don't believe you" Peeta says

"I'm not good at making friends, but I could tell my few friends and my sister" I say.

"Alright, well we can be friends" Peeta says

"I already told you I'm not good at friends" I say

"Okay, well you see the way the friends thing works is you have to tell each other the deep stuff" Peeta says

"The deep stuff? Uh oh. Like what?" I ask

"Like..." Peeta thinks " What's your favorite color?"

"Dark green" I say "What's yours?"

"Orange" Peeta says

"Orange? Like Effie's hair?" I ask. Peeta chuckles

"No not that bright. Soft like the sunset" Peeta says. " Now we're friends "

"Okay" I say. He pulls out his phone.

"Here put your number in here and I'll put my number in yours and you can call me anytime you want a cheese bun" Peeta say handing me his phone. I type my number in his phone and I hand him mine. He types his number in my phone and hands it back to me. As he's handing it back to me, it starts ringing. Of course, its Gale. I take my phone from him and press ignore.

"I better go, my friend is waiting for me" I say

"I'll see you around" Peeta says. I nod and I walk out. I go back into the car and Madge starts driving to Johanna's apartment. I go through my phone to Gale's number. I take a deep breath, and repeat my mantra to myself. _Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong._ I do it. I push the _delete_ button. I go into my gallery and I look at the album of pictures of me and Gale. My eyes start to water, reliving the memories, but I refuse to cry. I have to stay strong. I push the _Delete_ button and all the pictures of me and Gale are gone. I take a deep breath. The drive to Johanna's apartment is silent. Its a comfortable silence.

When we get to Johanna's apartment, Madge and I each take a box up to her place. I knock on the door and she lets us in. The three of us go back down to get the rest of the boxes. Once the boxes are all in Johanna's guest room, Madge leaves.

"Thanks for letting me stay here" I say to Jo

"Yeah, no problem" Johanna says

"I'll try to find a place soon" I say

"Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna kick you out" Johanna says, I smile. I go into the guest room and sit down on the bed.

My phone beeps.

 _Peeta: Hi it polly. I took uncle peeta phone_

 _Katniss: Hi, its bad to take other people's things_

 _Peeta: He let me_

 _Katniss: Did_ _he let you play games or text?_

 _Peeta: Games, so don't tell him!_

 _Katniss: I won't_

I chuckle. Polly is the cutest little kid. She probably doesn't know that Peeta will be able to see the messages. I sigh, boy has my life taken a turn. I never really thought about marriage to be honest. I was always so focused on Prim the whole time. Then I met Gale and I honestly thought I would end up marrying him. Now, its like i need to take more control of my life.

 _Peeta:_ _Hey, sorry about that, Polly can be a handful sometimes_

 _Katniss: Thats alright, I remember how my sister Prim was at her age_

I have to move on. I just have to. I can't cry, I can't sulk. I have to be strong. Strong is my forte. It has to be. I have to be strong.

~One Week Later

It's been a long week. Even longer since the guilt of lying to Prim and keeping this from her is killing me. I have to tell her. She called me yesterday and I just let it ring and later texted her telling her I was at the movie theater. I have to tell her. I take a deep breath and pick up my phone. I dial Prim.

 _Hey Katniss_

 _Hi Prim_

 _How are you?_

 _I'm good, actually Prim there's something I need to tell you_

 _Whats wrong?_

 _I broke up with Gale_

 _Why? What happened?_

 _He slapped me_

 _What? Gale?_

 _Yes Gale, he slapped me and his ring cut my face_

 _I'm confused. You told me things were great between you two_

 _I know Prim and I'm sorry I lied but things weren't great. They were bad_

 _Did he hit you before?_

 _No,_

 _Katniss I'm so sorry_

 _You shouldn't be sorry, nothing was your fault_

 _but I insisted you move in with him_

 _I know but it isn't your fault, Prim if anything I should have seen this coming_

 _No Katniss don't blame yourself_

 _Look Prim I'm just sorry I didn't tell you_ _You don't have anything to be sorry about_ _I love you Prim_ _I love you too_

 **A/N hey people!!!!! I'm really really really really really really really really really really sorry! So the regular update will hopefully be on Friday. I would have made this longer but I'm in marching band and after school we're doing the parade and after that the football game so I wouldn't have time to write more. Life is hectic and I'm sorry. Review!!!!!!**


	3. 3

**~Katniss~**

I have finally found an apartment! I'm really happy because while living with Johanna is fun, she happens to bring home random guys on weekends. No judgement just I'd rather be in my own place. The apartment is actually in this building. Its two floors above Johanna. Johanna and I already moved all my stuff into my new apartment. I'm carrying my groceries up in the elevator and the elevator stops at the 3rd floor. Thats weird, I pushed the 4th floor. Someone must have pushed a button on the outside so they can get it. My phone beeps.

 _Jo: Hey bitch! We going out tonight or what?_

The elevator starts moving again and I chuckle as I read her text.

"What funny Katniss?" A voice asks. I recognize that voice, I look to my left and Polly is standing there next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Polly, what are you doing here?" I ask her

"I live on floor 3" She says simply

"but what are you doing by yourself?" I ask her. She wears a mischievous smile that reminds me a lot of Prim.

"I ran away from Uncle Peeta" Polly says. The elevator stops.

"Okay, tell you what, you'll come with me to my place and I'll call Peeta and let him know where you are" I say

"Okie dokie" She says. I grab hold of her hand to make sure she doesn't run away from me and we walk to my apartment. Polly reminds me more of Prim everytime I see her. With her blonde hair and blue eyes. The way Polly called me out for saying a bad word reminds me of when Prim would reprimand uncle Haymitch for cursing. They both try to be sneaky and mischievous.

I open the door to my apartment and i tell her to sit on the couch. I pull out my phone and dial Peeta.

 _Hey Katniss, now's not a great time_

 _Hmm let me guess, you lost Polly?_

 _Yeah, how did you know?_

 _Because she's right here with me_

 _Really?_

 _Yeah, she saw me in the elevator and she went with me, she's sitting on my couch right now_

I say and I look at the couch and Polly isn't there.

 _Thats great!_

 _Oh shit_

 _Whats wrong?_

 _I swear she was on my couch a second ago_

 _Crap, damm it Polly. Where's your apartment?_

 _415_

 _Alright I'm going up_

 _Okay_

I hang up and run around my apartment calling her name. The front door was closed so she's somewhere in here. I hear giggling and I follow the sound but i can't find her. I follow the sound back to the living room and I see a bit of her blonde hair as she runs out the front door. I follow after her and I see that Peeta has grabbed her.

"Sorry, she's a wild one" Peeta says

"Its fine. I didn't know you lived here" I say

"I don't, she does. My brother lives on the 3rd floor and I'm taking Polly to the arcade so thats why I was here" Peeta explains

"Oh, my friend Johanna lives on the 2nd floor and she told me there were rooms available for rent, so now I live here." I explain.

"Oh okay, well I'm glad you found a place. How are you? You know, after everything" Peeta asks

"Physically, I'll have a scar. Emotionally, I'm doing better. Other times I feel fine but sometimes its like it really hits me how its all over and I gotta take more control" I say

"At least your better and you're a fighter, you'll get through this" Peeta says.

"Thanks, that means a lot" I say, I get another text from Johanna.

 _Jo: You took to long to answer so I'm taking it as a yes. I'm going up to get you in one hour, be ready_

"Oh, I have to go get ready, if I'm not ready in an hour Johanna will kill me, she's serious about trying to help me, even if her idea is going to a club" I say, Peeta chuckles

"Hey, she's trying to help" Peeta says

"Yeah Finnick, the guy from the arcade, and his girlfriend Annie are gonna be there too. If you want, text me later and I'll tell you where we're at" I say

"Sure, sounds great." Peeta says " I should go, maybe I'll see you later "

"Maybe see you later" I say back.

* * *

There's a pounding on my door. I shout for Johanna to come in. I walk out of my bedroom, still putting on my earings. Johanna is wearing tight black strapless dress. It ends mid-thigh and and she's wearing black high heels. Her short spiky hair is tamed and silky, straight. I'm wearing a knee length, off shoulder, forest green dress that was actually a birthday gift from Johanna last year. My hair in wavy curls down my back. When I reach her, we both stop and face each other. We walk in a circle, examining each other. When we deem each other acceptable, we leave my apartment and go downstairs. Johanna explains to me that we're all taking Uber because she plans on us getting drunk and not having to worry about driving. Johanna and I wait for the car and she tells me that Finnick and Annie will meet us there and I tell her about inviting Peeta to join us later.

* * *

When we get to the club, Finnick and Annie are already waiting for us at a table. They got us drinks and I see four shot cups at the table as well. They hand us the shot cups as soon as we get there. Finnick tells us they got shots to start the night. Oh boy, this outta be a very fun night. If not fun, eventful. After the shots we start talking about whats going on and in reality its a pretty boring conversation.

"Alright, so how drunk are we getting?" Johanna asks

"Hmm, I don't know" Annie says

"Oh by the way, Annie and I broke up" Finnick says casually.

"Wait what?! Why?!" Johanna and I ask at the same time. They explain to us how they're broken up for the night, but they have like rules I guess. This night we're all single, but for them they have rules they agreed on. They can get as drunk as they want and flirt with whoever. One rule though, they can't have sex with anyone else. Johanna and I are pretty sure they'll flirt and maybe kiss other people but in the end they won't be able to keep their hands off each other and end up going back to Finnick's place and having sex. Sure enough, when the waitor comes give us our drinks, Finnick winks and blows a kiss. Then Annie gets up and walks over to the bar and starts flirting with the bar tender.

"Hey finny, dance with me" Johanna says, the twp get up and go over to the dance floor. I decide to get up and go over to Annie. The bar tender she was flirting with is busy making her drink and she flashes me a wink.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" Another bar tender

"how about your number?" I ask deciding to have some fun myself

"hmm, bold. I like that" The guy says

"hmm, do you wanna know what else I'm _bold_ at?" I ask. I have no idea where this sudden confidence came from

"Let me guess...You have a bold tounge, in more ways than one" He says

"You'll just have to find out" I say

"I'd love to" he says writing something down, he hands me a paper with a phone number "call me"

"I will" I say taking the paper and walking away, I make sure to sway my hips slightly as I walk away. Annie is waiting for me when I get back to the table

"I didn't know you could do that!" Annie says.

"Me neither!" I exclaim. I didn't know I had that in me.

* * *

Many, many drinks later, I get a text from Peeta.

 _Peeta: u still out?_

 _Katniss: yeah, we're at Dark Angel_

 _Peeta: Ok_

I tell the others that Peeta will be joining us. I am litterally on the verge of being drunk.

I spot Peeta the moment he walks in. I call out his name, he hears me and turns in my direction. He smiles at me and I smile back, I wave him over to our table. I greet him with a big hug.

"guys, this is my bestest friend Peter, I mean Peeta" I say

"If he's your bestest friend, how come you don't even know his name?" Finnick asks

"I know his name!" I say defensively

"Are you all drunk?" Peeta asks and we all nod

"Come on bread boy, you gotta join us!" Johanna says handing him a shot cup

"We're gonna get you drunk!" Annie says

* * *

We're all drunk. Thats the simplest way to put it, and Johanna may have brought some brownies if you know what I mean, and I didn't realize what they had until after I had eaten it.

"Alright people! Karaoke time! Come sign up!" Someone announces. I don't know who it was but now Johanna is telling me I gotta sing something. Peeta starts joining in on trying to convince me to sing. You know what? Why not? I can have some more fun! Peeta and Johanna are really happy when I agree. I look for Finnick and Annie and when I spot them, I point them out to Peeta and Johanna. The two are dancing, actually dancing would be the understatement of the year. They're practically one body. They're grinding into each other and Finnick is holding onto Annie as if his life depends on it. Johanna and I were right. Johanna and Peeta go with me to sign up and pick a song. The music starts.

 _Na na na na na na,_

 _na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na,  
_

 _na na na na na na_

 _I guess I just lost my husband_

 _I don't know where he went_

 _So I'm gonna drink my money_

 _I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

 _I got a brand new attitude_

 _And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

 _I wanna get in trouble_

 _I wanna start a fight_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _,_ _I wanna start a fight_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _I wanna start a fight_

 _So, so what?_

 _I'm still a rock star_

 _I got my rock moves_

 _And I don't need you_

 _And guess what_

 _I'm having more fun_

 _And now that we're done_

 _I'm gonna show you tonight_

 _I'm alright,_ _I'm just fine_

 _And you're a tool_

 _So, so what?_

 _I am a rock star_

 _I got my rock moves_

 _And I don't want you tonight_

 _Uh, check my flow, uh_

 _The waiter just took my table_

 _And gave to Jessica Simp- (shit!)_

 _I guess I'll go sit wi_ _th drum boy_

 _At least he'll know how to hit_

 _What if this song's on the radio_

 _Then somebody's gonna die_

 _I'm gonna get in trouble_

 _My ex will start a fight_

 _Na na na na na na na,_

 _he's gonna start a fight_

 _Na na na na na na na,_

 _we're all gonna get in a fight!_

 _So, so what?_

 _I'm still a rock star_

 _I got my rock moves_

 _And I don't need you_

 _And guess what_

 _I'm having more fun_

 _And now that we're done_

 _I'm gonna show you tonight_

 _I'm alright,_ _I'm just fine_

 _And you're a tool_

 _So, so what?_

 _I am a rock star_

 _I got my rock moves_

 _And I don't want you tonight_

 _You weren't there_

 _You never were_

 _You want it all_

 _But that's not fair_

 _I gave you love_

 _I gave my all_

 _You weren't there_

 _You let me fall_

 _So, so what?_

 _I'm still a rock star_

 _I got my rock moves_

 _And I don't need you_

 _And guess what_

 _I'm having more fun_

 _And now that we're done_

 _I'm gonna show you tonight_

 _I'm alright,_ _I'm just fine_

 _And you're a tool_

 _So, so what?_

 _I am a rock star_

 _I got my rock moves_

 _And I don't want you tonight_

 _No, no,_

 _No, no_

 _I don't want you tonight_

 _You weren't there_

 _I'm gonna show you tonight_

 _I'm alright,_ _I'm just fine_

 _And you're a tool_

 _So, so what?_

 _I am a rock star_

 _I got my rock moves_

 _And I don't want you tonight_

 _Ba da da da da da_

I bow at the end as people clap and cheer for me. I walk off stage and my friends engulf me in a huge hug.

"Damn Brainless! That was amazing" Johanna says

"Thanks, that felt good" I say

"Yeah we were rockin' out" Finnick says

"Rockin' out? More like rockin' in...to each other" Peeta says looking at Finnick Annie, but they're too busy making out. Peeta and I chuckle.

"Alright, I see a hottie over there, see ya" Johanna says walking over to the other side of the dance floor. Its just me and Peeta now.

"Wanna dance?" Peeta asks, I nod and we walk into the middle of the dance floor. Its funny as we attempt to dance but we're both so drunk. We keep bumping into each other and laughing.

"Tonight has been really fun" I say

"Yeah it has and you look beautiful by the way" Peeta slurs

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" I slur, I feel myself blushing.

"I'm proud of you" Peeta says, and suddenly the world seems to freeze and there's nothing but me and Peeta. Maybe its the alcohol in me and I don't know why but I grab Peeta's face and pull him into mine. He starts kissing me back and his hands go to my waist. His tounge slips into my mouth. Its been a long time since I've been kissed like this and I don't want it to stop.

 **Hey guys! I know it seems like I missed many updates and honestly I'm sorry I did! Life took control and I've been missing updates and I'm sorry! For you Everlark fans who are so happy about the kiss, you're welcome!Anyways you guys know I'm a total Everlark fan so... Anyways see you next time!**


	4. 4

I awake with a start. I feel the bile rising in my throat, I get up and run to the bathroom, I barely make it to the toilet and I feel myself empty the contents of my stomach. The liquor burns in my throat and... brownies I think? My head is throbbing and I'm dizzy. Yup I'm hungover. I can't even remember half of last nigh. I vaguely remember texting Peeta so he was probably there but I can't remember past that. I groan as I get up and I drag myself to the kitchen in search of water. I walk past Peeta, he's passed out on my couch. I'm surprised to see Rye standing in my kitchen though.

"Ah, the first sleeping beauty arises" He says teasingly

"What are you doing here?" I ask him curiously

"Well, I got a call from Peeta last night, apparently some guy tried to grab Annie's ass and Finnick was about to start shit so Rye the rescue and I brought you all back here." Rye explains

"Everyone is here?" I ask

"Yeah, Johanna is in your room with you, Finnick and Annie are in the guest room and Peeta is on the couch. I would have taken him to my place but he was passed out and too heavy to take. Man you all were hella drunk" Rye says

"Believe me, I know. I don't even remember half the shit that happened last night" I admit.

"Yeah, I don't think any of you do. Also, I didn't know you liked brownies" Rye says

"Who doesn't like brownies?" I ask

"No, I mean _brownies_ " Rye says. I stand there stupidly for a moment trying to figure out what he means. Then I realize what type of brownies he means

"Oh my god" I say as the realization dawns on me, he chuckles at my reaction.

"Hey at least it looks like you had fun" Rye says

"I guess you're right, but I'm definitely not having fun right now" I say

"Breakfast?" Rye offers

"I could eat" I say, he chuckles

"Alright, coming right up" Rye says

"How is it that you and Peeta are such nice people?" I ask

"I don't know, I mean I can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, Peeta's the truly nice one" Rye says

"I don't know how that's possible. He's too nice" I say, Rye chuckles and nods.

"Who's too nice?" A voice says as they walk in. It's Peeta.

"Speak of the devil" Rye says, "Or angel in this case"

* * *

We're all sitting in my living room, with blankets and hot cocoa. Since everyone was still in their clothes from last night, they gave their house keys to Rye and he went to their places and got them what they asked. No one really feels like getting up so we just sit here with Rye and Delly keeping us company. Sometimes Polly comes up with Delly and well, as far as she knows we're all sick. Right now Delly and Polly are watching a movie in their apartment since the bright light gives us all a headache.

Johanna suggests we play _Never Have I Ever_ and we all agree, but instead of taking a shots we're taking shots of orange juice. Johanna starts us off.

"Never have I ever done it in a restaurant bathroom" Johanna says. Rye, Finnick, and Annie drink

"Rye?" Peeta asks his brother

"hey where do you think Polly was conceived?" Rye asks and we all start laughing.

"Okay my turn," Finnick says "Never Have I ever...gotten off picturing someone who wasn't my partner"

Johanna, Madge, and I drink

"Brainless?" Johanna asks staring at me and I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, before Gale. I dated this one guy, Marvel, we dated for like a month, maybe not even a month. Anyways, I only did once and I felt kinda guilty so I ended things."

* * *

 **I know, its a very short chapter. Just something for now. IMPORTANT! I am officially cancelling scheduled updates! I'll just be updating as soon as I finish a chapter. This goes for this story and Hidden. If you read my other story, Hidden, then you already know whats been going on at school and if you don't know then you can just go over there and read the authors note at the end of chapter 16 or hey just read the story! Can we get 4 to 6 reviews?**


	5. 5

~ONE YEAR LATER~

* * *

"Who's place are we celebrating Christmas at this year?" Prim asks. Prim, Johanna, Madge, Thom, Rye, Delly, Polly, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, and I are sitting in my living room.

"Good question, I vote we do it in the room we are sitting in now" Johanna says

"Good idea Jo," Madge agrees. Why does this sound planned?

"I agree" Thom says

"Sure why not?" Rye says

"I think it'd be fun"Delly says

"Okay is it just me, or does this sound planned?" I ask

"That's because it is" Peeta says, "but you didn't let us finish"

"Let me guess, it ends in me hosting?" I ask

"Yup" Everyone else says

"Wow. I don't get a vote?" I ask

"Nope we voted for you" Finnick says

"Fine, I guess I'm hosting the christmas party" I mutter, "Anyways, speaking of Christmas parties, what about the work party this year?" I ask then direct my next question at Rye, Delly, Peeta, Madge, Thom, and Prim, "Do you guys wanna go?"

Every year the school throws a Christmas party in the MPR, Multi-Purpose-Room. It's staff only but the staff has an option to add people to their guest list and they get and invite sent out to them. So in reality its not staff only but whatever. They only do that because there's drinks and people tend to get loose with their money when they start drinking and they have a donation box for the school. It's actually fun sometimes.

"Prim you're already on my list so you should get an invite" I say

"Okay, yeah I'll go" Prim says

"I'm not sure, I don't think its particularly kid friendly" Delly says, looking at Polly

"It's a Christmas party at a school. What could go wrong?" Rye asks her

"Johanna" Delly says

"Hey!" Johanna exclaims, "Well she's actually not wrong"

"I'll put you two on the invite list and if you find a babysitter then go," Finnick says

"Alright" Rye and Delly say. We look to Madge and Thom have silently been discussing whether or not they're going.

"We can't, Thom has work and I don't feel like going to be honest" Madge says

"Wait if yoy don't wanna go, will you watch Polly for us?" Delly asks Madge

"Sure, why not?" Madge says with a smile.

"Alright, now its Peeta" I say and everyone turns to look at him. He thinks about it for a moment and then nods.

"Alright we'll add you guys to the list" I say.

* * *

I walk into the school office, its after school and I gotta add the invites before its too late. They do two send outs of invites so I'm hoping the second round hasn't been done yet.

"Hello Miss Everdeen" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see one of my students in a waiting chair.

"Hello Ricky" I say

"How has your day been?" Ricky asks me

"Its been great, thank you for asking. What brings you to the office?" I ask him

"I don't know, I got called up here" Ricky says

"I'm sure its nothing bad, you're a great student" I say. Ricky is on of my nicest, most well behaved students. I say goodbye to Ricky and head past the front desk, saying hello to Janice as I pass. I go into the teachers lounge to grab a coffee. Just as I finish preparing it a hand swipes it from me.

"Thanks Brainless, I could use a coffee" Johanna says

"Then make one" I say

"Why would I do that when you've just made one?" Jo asks

"Because its mine" I say taking it from her and drinking from it.

"Now now, play nice" I hear someone say and I turn to see Cinna walking towards us. Cinna is the fashion design teacher here.

"Hey Cinna" I say

"Thats Mr. Montgomery to you" Cinna says

"Okay Cinnabon" I say

"Very funny" Cinna says

"You love me" I say

"No, now get out of here you worthless thing" Cinna says with absolutely no bite to his words, just a smile. I smile back at him then I turn to Johanna.

"Lets get these invites on our list" I say. We walk out of the teachers lounge and walk towards the headmistress office. We knock on the door.

"Come in" Madame Paylor calls out, Johanna and I walk in and Paylor smiles at us. "Forms for invites?" She guesses

"Yup" Johanna says, then she turns to me, "I thought Finnick was gonna join us to add them to our lists"

"He told me he came in this morning and added Madge and Thom" I say

"I thought they said they weren't going" Johanna says

"Yeah but he said for next year" I say

"So who am I adding?" Jo asks

"Rye and Delly" I say

"And you?" Jo asks

"Peeta and Prim" I answer. Paylor hands us the forms to add people to our lists. She tells us that Rue sent out the firs round yesterday and the next round is scheduled for in five days. We thank her and then we leave. We walk to Rue's desk and she greets us with a smile. She pulls out our files as we fill out the papers with our guests information. The forms are pretty simple, they need the guests full name, address, and phone number. The rest of the paper has years and a place to be stamped saying it was sent out.

Rue hands me my file as I finish filling out the forms. I open it and I'm about to put the forms inside when I see another paper. I look at the name and my heart drops. Then I look at the stamp marks hoping it hasn't been sent out. It has.

Shit. This can't be real.

"What can't be real?" Johanna asks, I guess I said that out loud. I don't answer so she moves to stand by me. "Oh, brainless, what are you gonna do?"

"He's never gone to any, he probably won't go. Right?" I say

"What's wrong?" Rue asks, she walks over to us and looks at the paper, "Oh my god."

"Did you send his out?" I ask her "You know we broke up! I can't believe I forgot he had an invite form!"

"I don't make the invites, I send them. I'm sorry Katniss, Lavinia must have made him an invite" Rue says

I want to be mad at Lavinia but I can't. She doesn't know anything about Gale. She was just doing her job. Besides, I'm the one that forgot he has an invite form. I sigh.

"He's never gone to any Christmas party. He probably won't come anyways" Johanna says. That'd be dreadfully ironic if the one time I don't want him to come he comes, yet when I wanted him to come, he never came.

"You're probably right," I say, and a part of me believes her, but I still get a sense of unease.

* * *

I hate dress shopping, but Prim,Annie, Delly, Madge, and Johanna insisted we had to. Even little Polly helped them convince me to go dress shopping. I knew I had to anyways, I don't have an outfit for the work Christmas party, or my own Christmas party. We dragged the guys along too so, mainly for our enjoyment to see their miserable expressions waiting for us to finish. Now that I think about it, I'll probably be among them. We go straight to the store Johanna described as the "Jackpot". The store is very big and there's a lot of light and many dressing rooms to try things on. Dresses. So many. Dresses. Dresses everywhere. Only dresses. I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see Peeta, the rest of the guys standing a distance away. Its obvious by their expressions, they're awaiting my reaction to whatever Peeta is going to say and my guess is they nominated him to say it. This doesn't improve my mood.

"I just wanna say, this may be heaven but you'll have to try to contain yourself, and we know you can't wait to try on a bunch of dresses, and let out your inner girly version of yourself. Also, we cannot wait to see Katniss Everdeen in a dress," Peeta says in the most serious face he can muster. I get it, they're making fun of me. It's not helping this torturous process and frankly it just angers me. I smack Peeta upside the head and he can't help the laugh that escapes him.

"If you wanna see a girly Katniss watch this," Finnick says, and before I know it he's come up behind me and pinched/tickled me from both sides. I squeal and jump up. Soon everyone is laughing at my expense.

"You're so dead," I say looking at Finnick and Peeta, with the most loathing glare I can muster, and it sort of works because they stop laughing and they get all serious.

"Come on, lets start!" Delly says excitedly, dragging me off to start looking at dresses.

Let the games, begin!

* * *

Every dress has some issue. Madge, Johanna, Prim, Annie, and Delly have all found a dress they love. Madge only needs one for my Christmas party so she's done. She took Thom and Polly to go find a dress for Polly in the children's store next door. Rye wanted to go seeing as Polly is _his_ daughter and it's a good argument, but Delly made him stay here to help her find the other dress she needs. Johanna, Prim, Annie, and Delly all have their work party dress and are working on finding the dress for my Christmas party and yet I haven't found one I like enough to buy or even try on. The guys have even joined the search to try and help me find a dress.

"Brainless, come look at this dress," Johanna calls, I walk over and immediately I'm doubting this dress. It's beautiful but I'm not liking the top. Its a soft, red, strapless dress. I might not doubt it if the neckline was straight since its strapless, but instead it dips showing some cleavage. The middle is taken in with a strip of white fabric. It looks like it'd reach my ankle and it has a slit going from what looks like where my knee would be. "Try it on before you deny it"

"Alright fine," I say, they all cheer and start chanting _she found a dress_ as I make my way over to the changing rooms.

The dress feels soft against my body and its not too loose or to tight. Its just right, and it hugs my body in all the right place. As much as I hate to admit it, this dress looks beautiful on me, and the way the chest area looks on me implies more than is actually there. It's beautiful.

"Come out and let us see it!" Prim shouts. I cautiously step out and all eyes are immediately on me. There are soft _wow_ 's and _beautiful._ I can't help the small smile. I feel someone undoing my braid and I turn slightly to see Peeta. He lets my dark wavy hair fall around my shoulders and he turns me around to look in the mirror. I feel my smile grow wider, I love this dress.

"I'm guessing its a yes?" Peeta asks and everyone awaits my answer. I nod and they cheer, happy that I've finally found a dress. Finding the second dress is easier, I choose a dark green, off-shoulder dress. It has a thick straight strap all the way around a bit lower than my shoulder and across my chest, a small triangle in the center pointing down to expose a little cleavage. Its pulled in just under my breasts , tightly then the rest flows all the way down to my feet. Dress shopping wasn't completely terrible, and afterwards we went out to eat. Now whats left is to await the party.

* * *

 **Hey, its been awhile. Can I get some reviews on this? Any thoughts? I don't really have much to say...I'm gonna start putting quotes from Mockingjay at the beginning of chapters now.**


	6. 6

"I should probably get going too," Peeta says as Prim leaves. He's the last guest of the New Years party to leave, but I find myself not wanting him to leave. Maybe it's that, or the alcohol in me that drives me to say what I say next.

"Or you could stay," I say then realizing how it probably sounded, I try to fix my mistake, "I have a guest room and it's late, that way you don't to drive right now,"

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks

"Yeah," I say and to try to make things less awkward I add, "And tomorrow morning you can make me breakfast"

Peeta chuckles and says, "Alright then,"

I lead him to the guest bedroom,and tell him everything should already be there for him. We stand at the doorway silently watching each other. I don't know how it happens or who initiates it, but our lips are pressed together. It's as if his lips fit perfectly into mine, and as fast as it happened, it's over. We both say goodnight quickly and turn away. Why am I feeling this? I blame everything that's happened since the Christmas work party, things were so simple, now I have these complicated feelings.

I'm restless as I try to fall asleep, so I think of everything since the Christmas work party.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror, observing myself in the red dress I bought when we went dress shopping. I let my curly hair fall around my shoulders and Johanna put some makeup on me, mainly because she knows that if she didn't do it, I wouldn't have either. I take another look in the mirror, and I can't help but feeling a sense of Pride at myself and how far I've come, I'll admit I can't look at Gale the same way, but I no longer feel that aching pain of heartbreak when I think of what happened. I mean, in a way I guess he was my first love. Its better this way, for sure. If I see him tonight, I'm going to stay calm and collected. I walk into my living room where Johanna is waiting for me. She's wearing a low cut, long, skin tight black dress with snowflakes across the bottom.

We arrive at the party and we immediately spot the rest of our friends, we all greet each other and compliment each others outfits. We make our way over to the bar. Johanna, Finnick, and I open our accounts, whoever is on our invite list can get drinks on our accounts. I make sure to tell the bartender to remove Gale Hawthorne from mine so he can't place any drinks on my account. We all order a drink to start the night off.

"To Girly Katniss!" Finnick says raising his glass, I scowl at him, then bring my glass up alongside everyone else, we clink our glasses then down them in one go. The liquid burns in my throat but it doesn't bother me much. Liquid courage I guess. I watch as people dance along to the music, people really let go at these parties. There's a unspoken agreement I guess you could say, nobody talks about what happened at the party after its over. Of course some people tend to gossip if something particularly juicy happens but normally nothing so extravagant happens. I don't want to become a topic of gossip so a part of me is really hoping Gale doesn't come tonight. I don't care what they think but I don't need them all up in my business.

After the drinks we all go onto the main area and dance along to the music. There's a lot of people here, hopefully if he does come we won't see each other. I don't want to deal with him.

I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor.

I was looking around and I just happened to look past the entrance when he walked in. I turn around to face the bar, hoping he didn't see me. My friends are oblivious to his presence. Johanna suggest we go dance and no one has any objections so we walk onto the dance floor. Hopefully he won't see me through all of these people. I lose myself in the dancing, It's fun to let go with my friends. At one point Peeta takes my hand and spins me. I place a hand on his bicep to steady myself when I start to get dizzy, we're both laughing. After a bit more dancing, I walk away, needing to go to the bathroom.

On my way back from using the bathroom I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face Gale. I had momentarily forgotten about him. I cross my arms and scowl at him.

"Hey Catnip," He says casually

"What do you want?" I ask, "And don't call me that,"

"Fine Katniss," He says making a point of exaggerating my name, "Can't I talk to you?"

"Why are you hear?" I ask getting straight to the point

"I was invited," Gale says

"No you weren't. I forgot you were on my list," I say,"Ironic, when I wanted you to come you wouldn't and now that I don't want you here, you finally decide to come,"

"Why does this have to be a big deal?" Gale asks, "You've had your time to get over what happened and It was an accident,"

"I don't care!" I say angrily, "We're done"

"You can't even see the mark anymore!" Gale says

"Actually you can, but there's a thing called makeup!" I say

"You didn't forget," Gale insists, "This is fate letting us know we should be together,"

"No it's not!" I say. Gale is about to say something but for some reason he doesn't, and I know the answer when I feel a hand on the small of my back. It's Peeta.

"Hey Katniss, Jo suggested another round of drinks," Peeta says, "Should I order you one?" He's giving me a way out if I want it. I could send him off telling him I'll be right there or I could go with him. It's one of the things I love about Peeta, he knows I can fend for myself, he tries to help me but he isn't pushy.

"Yeah actually I'll go with you," I say with a smile

"Unbelievable," Gale says, "You won't get back together with me because you've found some fuckboy to play with. I saw you two dancing! You know what? You're just a sad little whore!" I feel Peeta tense and I know he's holding back from saying or doing something for me.

"Peeta isn't a fuckboy!" I exclaim angrily, "I won't get back together with you because I don't love you and you're just some arrogant asshole! Peeta has more kindness in his little finger than you do in your entire body! He, unlike you, is a respectful man who wouldn't slap his girlfriend so I suggest you take your pathetic self and leave before I call security to kick your sorry ass out of here!"

Peeta takes a step closer to Gale and Peeta looks truly angry. "If you ever call Katniss a whore again, I'll make you sorry you ever laid eyes on her,"

Gale looks livid but I don't give a fuck! How dare he bring Peeta into this?! He walks out angrily and I let Peeta guide me over to the bar where the rest of our friends wait. I try my best to ignore the lingering stares from the people as I pass. I take the drink Finnick hands me and happily drink from it.

"Damn brainless," Jo says, "Who knew you had it in ya?"

"He deserved that," Prim says to me. Peeta is still fuming. I've never seen him angry. But why wouldn't he be? He got called a fuckboy, he got dragged into this because of me.

I turn to him, "Sorry you got dragged into this, he shouldn't have called you that and you have every right to be angry,"

Peeta gives a bitter chuckle, "You think that's what I'm mad about? I couldn't care less what that douche thinks of me. I'm mad because he has no right to say what he said to you. You deserve so much more than him, and you have nothing to be sorry to me about," Peeta says with such sincerity that I have no choice but to believe. I feel my breath catch, he was mad because of what Gale said to me. He really cares about me. I think of how angry I got when Gale said insulted Peeta, and how quick I was to defend him.

* * *

Since then, I have this feeling in my stomach when I'm around him, or he hugs me, or our arms or hands brush against each others. And earlier when the couples kissed at midnight, ringing in the new year with each other, I couldn't help but look at him. And that kiss just now. What does it mean?

* * *

 **A/N *sigh* oh Katniss, it means you love him! Maybe not yet but you do! *sigh* she's never been one to pick up on things like this. Yeah we got an Everkark kiss but you guys know me, I'm not gonna make things too easy on them. ^_^ Until next chapter!**


	7. 7

I wake up to the smell of cheese buns, it takes my brain a moment to process, then I remember Peeta slept over. The kiss. I push the thought from my mind as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I climb out of bed, not bothering to change out of my sleepwear, and walk to the kitchen. I'm greeted by a platter of Cheese buns. Peeta has his back to me while he tends to something on the stove. I reach for a cheese bun as Peeta turns around,when he sees me he gasps and jumps.

"Holy shit you scared me," Peeta says, I laugh as he places a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"So much for eating less this year," I say taking a bite, "You're gonna make me fat,"

"Hey I'm just making you breakfast like I promised," Peeta says.

"You're right," I say

After that we fall into an awkward silence and I can tell he's thinking of last night, and I know he wants to talk about it. Whatever "it" is. If I'm being honest, all I really feel is confused. We kissed. I kinda liked it. But I also don't know what to think of it.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" Peeta asks

"Talk about what?" I ask, feigning ignorance

"You know what I'm talking about," Peeta says, "Last night"

"What happened last night?" I ask trying to stall

"Katniss..." Peeta says, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What is there to talk about?!" I say keeping my eyes trained on my food, "I really think there's nothing to talk about,"

"What, so you're just gonna pretend it never happened?!" Peeta asks. I don't know what to respond seeing as a part of me wants to do exactly that. Peeta scoffs. "Are you planning on saying anything?!"

"I don't know what to say!" I say,

"Damn it, will you at least look at me?!" Peeta asks

"What do you expect me to say?!" I practically shout, finally looking at him,"I don't know what to tell you!"

"Did that kiss _mean_ anything to you?" Peeta asks, I open my mouth, then close it again, I don't know how to answer that. He scoffs, "Did you _feel_ anything?"

I don't know how to answer because I don't know how I feel, that's the honest answer but why can't I just say it? My silence is probably making it worse, he's probably getting the wrong idea and taking it wrong.

"Were you just planning to string me along until you finally decided whether or not you want me?" Peeta asks, "You can be so confusing sometimes! You flirt with me, you ask me to stay, you kiss me then you want to forget it ever happened until _you_ decide what _you_ want, not caring what you're doing to _me_ Katniss!"

What he says angers me, even though I know he's right.

"I'm sorry! okay?!"

Peeta scoffs, "okay, the ball is in your court now," He says, and he starts to walk away, "give me a call when can actually give me an answer," he says walking away, and I can here the hurt in his voice.

"Peeta," I call after him, he pauses and turns,raising an eyebrow "I-" but the words falter me. I see the hurt in his eyes as he turns and walks out, this time, not turning back.

* * *

"Wait a minute? You guys kissed?" Johanna asks

"Yes," I say impatiently. We're sitting in my living room as I tell her everything that's happened. As I tell her the story, her face turns from shock, to disbelief.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know what to say,"

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know!"

"You can't be that clueless! Even we see it,"

"See what?"

"The connection. The way you guys look at each other, it's small but noticeable things, you're always smiling when you're around him and you guys are constantly messing around,"

"We're friends,"

"Yeah, but there's a difference you guys have been crossing the line that marks 'being friendly' and 'flirting' and we all see it,"

"Are you saying Peeta has feelings for me?"

"I'm saying you need to figure out what you feel before you hurt him,"

"I think I already did,"

"Then figure out what you're feeling,"

"I don't know how to do that,"

"Start small. How do you feel when he's around you?"

"Um...happy...at ease...something else I can't describe..."

"okay... what made you ask him to stay?"

"um...I didn't want him to leave,"

"What made you kiss him?"

"I don't know," I say

"Well, it sounds like you've got some serious thinking to do,"

* * *

It's been a week and Peeta still hasn't talked to me, well to be fair, I haven't tried to reach out to him. I'm not sure what I feel to I've tried listing the facts.

 _I kissed Peeta._

 _I liked it._

 _I like being around him._

 _I don't like this 'not talking' thing._

 _I wish he wasn't mad at me._

 _I get this fluttery feeling when I'm around him._

 _I don't understand the feeling._

Why should I have to rush to figure out my feelings? I don't _need_ him. Why does this have to be so complicated? If I try to talk to him, I know it's going to pick up where we left off. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. Then it hits me, how many times I've used _I._ And I remember what Peeta said. You can be so confusing sometimes! You flirt with me, you ask me to stay, you kiss me then you want to forget it ever happened until _you_ decide what _you_ want, not caring what you're doing to _me_ Katniss! I know he's right, and I don't like it. There's that _I_ again. I've been so focused on me and I didn't realize what it's been doing to _Peeta_. I hate this. I'm a grown woman, why am I having this much trouble?

* * *

~PEETA~

* * *

I pull up in front of the elementary school that I'm volunteering in. It's about a half an hour out of town with traffic, but it's in a less fortunate area. The school isn't in perfect condition but it isn't ancient either. I open the trunk of my car and pull out the art supplies I brought with me. There's only five classrooms, one for each grade, but the teachers love the students and try to make the best out of what they've got. The school has been all over the news lately, they're working to get donations to help improve the school. I volunteered to come teach an art class to the kids in the school, I'd spend 45 minutes in each classroom, doing some art with the kids.

I walk into the classroom marked _1st Grade,_ and I'm greeted by toothy smiles. It looks like the kids are excited for the art class. The teacher walks over to me with a smile. I notice a cameraman behind her.

"I hope you don't mind us recording your sessions," The teacher says, "We think it might help people see what we're trying to give the students,"

"Not at all," I say

"Great!" and I can tell she looks relieved, "My name is Miss Jamie,"

"Peeta Mellark," I say as we shake hands. She looks to be in her early twenties, light brown hair in a messy bun, jeans, and a loose floral top.

"Alright let me introduce you to the cameraman," Miss Jamie says. I follow her to the cameraman, he explains that he will be recording live and after they're done, they'll make in into an edit to show at a fundraiser along with other film they've captured.

I set my art supplies on the desk and turn to face the students, they really do look excited for this, either it's the art class or being on camera.

"Alright class, this is , he's going to be doing some art with you," Miss Jamie says

"You guys can call me Peeta," I say, " sounds too much like my dad," The class laughs. One of the first graders raises their hands.

"Yes Alex?" Miss Jamie says to the boy

"I have a question for him," Alex says then he turns to me, "How do you say your name?"

I chuckle, "I get this question a lot, It's like the bread Pita but no 'I', it's two 'e's instead. So like pEEta," I say

"Okay," The little boy says.

"Is everyone excited?!" I call out into the class

"Yeah!" I hear back, with a smile, I begin to take out the paint and paint brushes. There's two kids at each desk so I pass around two paint brushes and a set of paint at each desk, then I handout the paper. Since they're first graders, they won't really know much on drawing to I tell them to let their imagination lead them. I walk around the classroom helping them and giving them instructions. It makes me happy to see how much fun they're having.

I stop walking at one desk where is girl is getting frustrated because her flower isn't coming out right. I crouch down next to her and ask her what's wrong.

"It's not working," she says stubbornly, her face turning into a scowl as she blows a piece of stray hair away from her eyes. I smile, remembering how Katniss does something similar to that when she starts to get frustrated.

"What's your name?" I ask her

"Katie," She responds shyly

"Can I help you Katie?" I ask her softly, she nods. I take a spare paintbrush and piece of paper out of my bag, I dip the brush in paint. I show her step by step how to paint a simple flower. When she's done, she's absolutely beaming at her work of art, clearly excited to have done it right. She jumps up and down in excitement.

"Look Peeta I did it!" She says pointing at her flower.

"Yeah you did! Great job!" I say

"Thank you!" She says and throws her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I can't wait to show Josh!" Katie says

"Who's Josh?" I ask her

"My brother, he's in grade 5" Katie says

"I'm sure he is going to love it," I say

* * *

I've just finished with the grade 5 class and I'm walking out when it happens.

The fire alarm rings, it's a shrill yet effective noise.

An instinct clicks in, I drop the art supplies and open the door of the nearest classroom, the Grade 2 room, the teacher is trying to get them in single file. I see the fear and confusion in every child's face.

I walk over to the teacher, "We need to get all of the children out now!"

* * *

 _~KATNISS~_

* * *

I was watching the live stream of Peeta helping the students, and I jumped when I heard the siren. I looked down at my laptop, confused, then it clicked in.

A fire alarm.

I watch as the view swithes to the camera in the cameraman's suit. He runs into a classroom and I watch as he tries to get kids out, then I see a man run past, going into another classroom, I recognize the blonde.

Peeta!

* * *

Johanna meets me in front of the apartment building with her motorcycle, it's our fastest way to beat the traffic.

* * *

 _~PEETA~_

* * *

I run out of the school over to the area where all of the teachers and students are gathered. The teachers are doing a headcount to make sure everyone is there. I ask around the teachers, making sure everyone is here. I've just gotten to the last teacher when a high pitched scream catches my attention. It came from the, still ablaze school.

"I'm missing three first graders!" Miss Jamie cries

"Katie!" I see Josh pushing through the students, calling out, "Katie where are you?"

* * *

 _~KATNISS~_

* * *

Johanna pulls up in front of the school. I jump off and take off running to the school. I see Peeta take off running back into the school,

"PEETA!" I shout running after him

* * *

 **A/N yup, I went there. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but you guys should learn by now that I don't like to make things too easy on them.**


	8. 8

I run after him into the school, ignoring Johanna's shouts to stop. I run as fast as I can, trying to catch up with him. When I enter the school, he's not far ahead, I call out his name. He stops and turns and looks at me

"Katniss?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm here," I say

"What are you doing here?" Peeta asks

"I was watching the li-" I start to say

"No, what are you doing _here_. The building is on fire, it could collapse," Peeta says

"I could ask you the same," I say

"I need to get the kids still in here!" Peeta says

"I'm going to help you," I say. He doesn't argue, probably because he know it's not going to change my mind and it'll just waste time. We take off running, searching for the kids still in here.

I hear a cry of, "Peeta! Help us!" We both turn to look at three kids huddled in the far corner of a classroom. We run over to them dodging the pieces of wood that have fallen but are still on fire. We reach the kids and do a quick inspection to make sure they are alright.

"Let's get them out of here," I say We turn but are stopped by a large piece of wood collapsing onto the floor. Crap! We're surrounded by fire. One of the kids starts crying.

"Hey, Katie," Peeta says crouching down beside her, "It's going to be okay, we're going to get you guys out of here,"

I don't know how exactly he plans to do that.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I ask him

"Yeah why?" Peeta asks

"Call Johanna, tell her where we are. Maybe they can try to bust open the wall to get the kids out," I suggest

"Good Idea, I'll call her," Peeta says pulling out his phone, "But we'd have to be quick, if they bust open the wall, there's a bigger chance of this collapsing,"

I crouch down my the kids and comfort them as Peeta talks to Johanna. My heart is beating like crazy, and I know the smoke is getting to the kids, we gotta get them out soon.

"Alright, they're gonna bust into the wall," Peeta says, we stand in front of the kids, backing up into the wall as far as we can go to avoid getting hit. Not long later, we hear banging and soon there's a whole in the wall. We rush to pick up the kids and push them through. The whole is only big enough for one so we try our hardest to get them through one by one, quickly. Once all three are out, Peeta rushes me to go first. I try to get out quickly, our time's running out on getting out before it collapses. I get out and Peeta starts to go, I hear a loud snap and Peeta screams. I look in and Peeta lies unconscious on the ground, a giant piece of flaming wood on his left leg.

"Peeta!" I shout! "I need help!"

A group of newly arrived firefighters make the whole larger and jump through to pull Peeta out. The fire burned through his pants and his left leg is burned badly, very badly. I have to look away as they carry him to the ambulance. I can feel the tears burning, tears I refuse to shed. He needs me to be strong. I'm guessing he's unconscious because he hit his head when he fall after he got hit.

I feel arms embrace me and I gladly return the hug.

"It's okay Katniss," Johanna says, "He's gonna be okay, they're gonna fix him,"

"I have to go with him," I say shakily

"Okay then, I'll follow behind and meet you at the hospital," Johanna says softly

We walk over to the ambulance where they're loading Peeta. I'm stopped by a bone-crushing hug. I look down to see three first graders hugging me tightly. I crouch down beside them

"You saved us," One girl says

"Thank you," One boy says

"Is Peeta going to be okay?" Katie asks

"I'm sure he will be," I say, "I'm going to go with him to make sure"

"Give him this," Katie says pulling out a piece of paper with a flower painted on it, I recognize it from the live stream, it's the one Peeta helped her paint.

"I will," I say

"Katie!" I hear a boy shout, and he comes running to her and hugs her tightly.

She hugs him back crying. The resemblance between them is obvious, they're siblings.

Johanna tells me it's time to go. I walk over to the ambulance and climb in, I sit beside the bed. He has an oxygen mask on, I focus on his face as they work on his leg. I pick up his hand and hold it tightly, I press his hand to my lips and I whisper, "You're going to be okay, you have to be, I need you"

The entire ride, I never let go of his hand.

* * *

I'm waiting in the waiting room, they took him into the ICU and I'm not allowed in there. Johanna is sitting next to me, she already called his family and they're on their way, she also called our friends, but I called Prim.

Peeta's dad is the first to arrive, I immediately stand up to greet him.

"Where's Peeta? Is he okay?" He asks

"He's in the ICU," I respond shakily

"How did he look?" he asks

"His leg-" I'm cut myself off, trying to keep my voice from shaking so much, he pulls me in for a hug.

"It'll be okay" He reassures me, and I fight to believe it.

* * *

Everyone is here, and I've had to recount the story endlessly, and I feel the pressure to remain calm but I'm breaking. Peeta's oldest brother is on a plane here, and his mother is too. Peeta hit his head when he fell, and my mind keeps jumping to the worst. Is he okay? I can feel the tense silence breaking me and I need to get out of here. I'm starting to get flashbacks from when my parents died and I'm willing my mind not to go there. I stand up, mumbling some excuse about getting coffee.

I mindlessly walk to the cafeteria, I don't want coffee, I don't want anything except for Peeta's arms around me, telling me he's okay. Except I can't have that, instead all I have are the tears threatening to break free, and break free they do. My face falls into my hands as I let myself cry, if only for a little while. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Finnick holding a box of tissues.

"I won't ask if you're okay," Finnick says as he takes a seat beside me, "Instead I'm going to ask you if you want to talk about how you're feeling. Do you want to talk about it?"

I find myself telling him everything, the party, the kiss, everything. "I don't understand anymore," I sob

"Katniss, you do love him," Finnick says, "I'm not saying in what way. Maybe you don't know tha tyourself. But anyone paying attention could see how much you care about him," he says gently.

"I can't love him Finnick," I half say, half sob, "I can't. I don't want to love anyone, look at what this is doing! This is my fault"

"How is any of this you're fault?" Finnick asks

"I should have answered him," I say, "I should have told him that the kiss made me feel something, but that I'm scared. That I don't know how to describe it. I should have gotten out of the hole faster, maybe he could have gotten out in time. I should have left when he wanted me to. I should have never gone in! He would have gotten to the kids faster and gotten them out before the wood collapsed!"

"Katniss listen to me," Finnick says, "None of this is your fault. Maybe he would have gotten the kids out of that room, but how do you know another obstacle wouldn't have arrived? Don't blame yourself for what happened in there, and as for answering him, it's never too late to tell him. Remember, It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. He won't die, he's a fighter, and I know for a fact that he won't stop fighting for you,"

"Thanks Finnick," I say through my tears

"Do you understand how you feel about him?" Finnick asks

"I'm falling for him," I say, and saying it out loud makes it all more real.

* * *

The doctor walks over to us, we've been here for at least 10 hours. Prim and Johanna left to sleep and shower, Delly convinced Rye to go home and take Polly so she could sleep, Annie and Finnick are on their way back, Madge and Thom are in the cafeteria, Peeta's mom and oldest brother are driving here. Mr. Mellark is still here.

"We have news on Peeta," The doctor says to us, "Unfortunately we had to amputate his leg, the burns were bad and some of the nerves had been destroyed and the force of how he was hit broke the bone, amputation was out only option. We are already sending information to get him fir for an artificial leg. As for his head, he hit it pretty hard when he fell, and the smoke he had inhaled didn't make it any better. We suspect he might have trouble remembering things, nothing too huge, maybe the accident itself. Since he's been unconscious, we haven't had a chance to find out if this is true although it is very likely for him to experience some memory loss, he may be unsure if somethings actually happened or if it's his imagination."

Oh my god, his leg, his memory. I'm trying to understand what the doctor is saying, but at the same time I'm in denial. How is this possible?!

"Can we see him?" Peeta's dad asks

"Yes, but only direct family and his significant other right now. Also, he's in a medically induced coma so don't expect him to wake up before about an hour. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to tend to, Peeta is in room 15-4," He says then leaves.

I sit back down, and Peeta's dad turns to look at me.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks

"But I'm not-"

"You're Peeta's significant other," He inturrups. I can't help the blush that rises to my face as I stand up.

* * *

 _~PEETA~_

* * *

I hear the sound of the a door opening. I wonder who's coming in now. It's been a bunch of doctors but I don't entirely understand why. I don't understand what's going on.

"Direct family or Significant other only," The nurse says to the people who walked in.

"I _am_ his significant other," I hear a woman say, it takes me a moment to figure out where I've heard that voice. It's Katniss, She's my significant other? No. She never responded after the kiss. So why'd she say that? She lied. Based on her voice she's angered by what the nurse said, but I can detect the different level in her voice that means she's lying, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's scowling.

"We'd like a moment alone, if you please," I hear a man say, and I'm quicker to match it. It's my dad. What's he and Katniss doing here?

"Fine," The nurse says, then I hear footsteps, and the door opening and closing. Then silence. I assume they're looking at me, but I don't really know why. I wish I could wake up and see what's going on. Or at least speak so I could ask. More silence.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, would you like some?" I hear dad ask

"No thanks you," Katniss mumbles. Footsteps, then the door opening and closing. I hear Katniss move, and I assume she's taken a seat somewhere.

"Hey," She says, "I don't know if you can hear me. You probably can't"

 _Wrong. I can hear everything_

"I want to say I'm sorry," her voice is shaky, "I should have responded, I guess I just didn't know how. I'm sorry if I hurt you, that's the last thing I'd wanna do. You mean to much to me to lose, and I'm sorry about what happened to you,"

 _What happened to me?_

"And I keep thinking that maybe if I hadn't gone in or had done something differently, maybe it wouldn't have happened,"

 _What happened? Gone in where?_

"But Finnick says and I can't blame myself, and I know he's right,"

 _Finnick?...Oh yeah, Finnick Odair_

"I'm sorry I didn't say if after the kiss, but it did make me feel something. Something I can't explain, except...I think I'm falling for you."

 _Falling for me? As in falling in love? If only she knew how I feel._

Then it's silent. So silent I thought she might have left, but she's still here. Then I hear her quiet voice singing, yet slightly shaking.

"Oh no here we go again

Fighting over what I said

I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry

Bad at love, no I'm not good at this

But I can't say I'm innocent

Not hardly, but I'm sorry

 _I wish she'd stop apologizing, but I hope she keeps singing, I love her voice_

And all my friends they know and it's true

I don't know who I am without you

I got it bad baby

I got it bad

 _I got it bad too, I've never felt this way about anyone else before_

Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone on days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, tell me you love me

I need someone

On days like this, I do

On days like this

Oh, can you hear my heart say

No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody

You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody

 _You don't need somebody, you're strong and independent but if you want me, I'd be honored_

And I hope I never see the day

That you move on and be happy without me

Without me

What's my hand without your heart to hold?

I don't know what I'm living for

If I'm living without you

 _I'd never move on and be happy without you_

All my friends, they know and it's true

I don't know who I am without you

I've got it bad, baby

I got it bad

 _I love everything about you, I want to wake up and kiss you right now_

Everything I need

Is standing in front of me

I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah

Through the ups and downs

Baby, I'ma stick around

I promise we will be alright, alright

 _I promise too_

Everything I need

Is standing right in front of me

I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah

 _I love you_

* * *

 _~KATNISS~_

* * *

The last verse is shaky and I feel the tears. I hastily wipe them away, I take a deep breath. I know Peeta loves it when I sing and that was the first song to come to mind. I reach over and take Peeta's hand, I hold it tight, I don't want to every let go. I just wish he'd wake up, I want to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I press my lips to his hand like I did in the ambulance and I say what I said to him then, "You're going to be okay, you have to be, I need you"

* * *

 **So, I loved the reviews I got so I'm gonna respond to them here! Also, what do you guys think? Is it to soon for Katniss to be realizing or is this the perfect wake-up-call? The song she sang is Tell Me You Love Me by Demi Lovato, and I did cut some parts out because they were kinda repetative. Review!**

 **sweetlife12304: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you were on the edge of your seat, and I'm really happy that you like my stories. Glad I could brighten your day!**

 **hungoverhaymitch50: Thanks for reviewing! First off, I love your username, and I hope this update is considered soon!**

 **hgfanaticeverlark: Katniss really can be so clueless, and I think with the help from Johanna and Finnick, she's managed to realize it sooner and the fact that she's more grown up than she is in The Hunger Games**

 **District12Greenie: I love the comment about Big Hero 6 vibes, I realized that you're right and I was laughing. I can't kill Peeta or Katie! Glad you think I got Katniss' feelings about the kiss accurate! What do you think of her feeling in this chapter?**

 **Sorry for the long Authors Note!**


	9. 9

"Mary come back!" Peeta's dad shouts, chasing after Peeta's mom

"No!" She shouts, "I can't do this!" she sobs

"Mary calm down," Peeta's dad says

"Henry!" She sobs, "He doesn't remember," and her words are cut off by a fresh wave of sobs, "He doesn't remember what happened,"

Henry puts his arms around Mary and holds her as she sobs, he rubs her back in attempt to calm her. "Give him time,"

"How am I supposed to be with him? He can't stand the sight of me!" Mary cries

"It wasn't you," Henry says

"No but he doesn't know that!" Mary sobs, "All he remembers is a woman who beat him once, but it was so bad he was in the fucking hospital for it! Then that woman walks into his hospital room!"

I'm stunned, as is everyone else in the waiting room. Peeta's mom beat him?

"Mary it wasn't you," Henry says

"Yes but he doesn't remember! He doesn't remember it was his aunt! He remembers the face! And unfortunately for me, we have the same face!"

"Then you explain to him what happened that night, that we went out and his aunt watched him, that it was her not you," Henry says

"I can't! He won't believe me!" Mary says, "I tried!"

Peeta's oldest brother, Bret and Rye walk over to their mom, "Hey mom, calm down, let us talk to him, okay? Just don't give up on him remembering yet"

"Okay," Mary says sobbing. Then Henry walks over to me and kneels down in front of me.

"I take you've gathered that Peeta's awake now from that?" Henry asks. The realization sinks in, Peeta, he's awake. I nod, "He wants to see you,"

"Really?" I ask, my voice small

"He's been asking for you," Henry says and I feel myself smiling. Peeta's awake! I get up quickly and walk as casually as possible. As soon as I'm out of the waiting room, I take off racing to Peeta's room. I open the door as soon as it's in arms reach.

I enter the room, out of breath, and my eyes search frantically for Peeta. Blue eyes find Grey. I run to his bed and throw my arms around him. Crying his name over and over again. I pull away and my hands frame his face. I look over his face, his smile wide at seeing me. His arms frame my face.

"Hey it's okay, I'm okay," Peeta says softly. It's now I realize how much I've missed his voice and his eyes and everything about him, these last few weeks have been torture.

"I've missed you," I say shakily and I see it in his eyes, he knows I mean more than just the time he's been in a medically induced coma.

"I've missed you too," He says, I settle into the chair by his bed and take his hand in mine. He looks happy. Too happy. He doesn't know. My smile falls when I realize he doesn't know. He gives me a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks me, instead of answering him I turn to the doctor.

"He doesn't know does he?" I ask, the doctor shakes his head.

"I was about to tell him when you came in," The doctor says

"Tell me what?" Peeta asks

"Peeta, do you know why you're in a hospital?" He asks. Peeta looks concentrated as he ponders this question.

"No," He answers shaking his head, and I feel my heart drop.

"Peeta there was a fire," I say quietly

"A fire?" Peeta asks

"A fire at the school you were volunteering in, you ran back in to get the kids who were still there, you managed to get them out, and when you were leaving, a piece of the ceiling collapsed, it hit your left leg, you fell, hitting your head in the progress," The doctor says, "Unfortunately...we had to amputate your leg"

"Me leg? It's gone?" Peeta asks, his voice full of disbelief. He pulls back the blanket to look at his leg, his leg ends a bit under his knee, it's wrapped in white bandages. He reaches out slowly to touch it, as if he's trying to believe it's real. I see th tears building in his eyes. "Why can't I remember?" He asks me

"You hit your head, it's affecting your memory, so there are some things you won't or you'll have trouble remembering," I say

He starts thinking, as if searching for memories. He starts breathing frantically.

"I can't," he sobs, "I can't remember! I can't remember how old I am, or how I spent my birthday last year, and...mom...she said...she...she," Peeta starts shaking.

I stand up and move closer to him. I grab his face firmly but not too hard, so that he'll look me in the eye. His eyes are frantic, his breathing still coming out in harsh gasps. "Peeta look at me, I'm here, I'm with you, you're gonna be okay, come back to me," He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. I lean forward and press my lips to his,he shudders slightly, but I can feel him starting to relax. I pull away and our eyes meet, his eyes returning to their normal shade of blue, "There you are,"

"I don't know what's real," He says quietly

"Then ask," I say

* * *

I stand outside of Peeta's room with his doctor, he's sleeping right now.

"What happened in there?" I ask

"We're not entirely sure, we've never seen such a reaction like that," His doctor admits

"So what do we do?" I ask

"For now, we try to keep his, lets call them flashbacks, to a minimum. It seems you can calm him in a way doctors can't and I don't want to put him on any sort of medication seeing as we don't know how he'll react." His doctor says

"Can they see him?" I ask

"I'm not sure that's a great idea," His doctor says

"Please? They've been dying to see him," I say

He sighs, "Fine, when he wakes up they can see him, but I want you in there at all times in case something happens you can calm him down,"

"Thank you, they'll be happy to hear that,"

* * *

When they enter the room, Peeta's face lights up. His smile is contagious and soon he's got everyone smiling. They take turns to hug him, his room is full of people but no one seems to care about the spacing, they're just happy to see him again.

They're all asking him how he feels, but not at once, they're not bombarding him with questions, I guess Peeta's doctor talked to them before they came in. He's happily answering their questions, sometimes they're harder to answer and he has to ask us a question about something. The question normally ends in 'real or not real?' but that's his way of dealing with everything and we all support him. I can't stop smiling, I just love that he's awake and not in any danger. Yes they still have to determine what's going on with his memory, but at least he isn't in a coma anymore.

Sometimes I catch him staring at his leg, I guess he's still trying to come to terms with the fact that it's gone. I don't blame him, I can't imagine what I'd feel like if I were in his position. I'm surprised at how well he's coping, or maybe he just doesn't want to let how he really feels show.

* * *

"Visiting hours end in 5 minutes," The nurse says before leaving, Peeta sighs

"I don't want you to leave," He says

"Good," I say with a smile that reads mischief, "because I'm not going anywhere,"

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks

"I have a plan," I say, but I'm cut off by the sounds of footsteps approaching, "I'm not here," I say grabbing my bag quickly, getting up and running to the bathroom in Peeta's room. I close the bathroom door as quietly as possible, I pull the pajamas I had in my bag out and quietly change, then I wait. The door opens and I hear the nurse walk back in.

" gone?" The nurse asks

"Yes, but I wish she didn't have to leave," I hear Peeta say

"I know, but the only time anyone can stay over is during a child birth," The nurse says, "I'll be back to check on you around 9am tomorrow,"

Once I'm sure she's gone, I tiptoe back out of the bathroom. I keep my bag and my shoes in the bathroom, but I bring my phone and charger with me. He scoots over and I slide into the bed next to him. I set an alarm on my phone, loud enough to wake me but not so loud everyone hears it, for 8:30 am. Peeta puts his right arm around me and I cuddle into him.

"Is this okay?" Peeta asks

"Yes," I respond

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Peeta asks

"Are you talking about the kiss?" I ask him

"Yeah, and you kissed me earlier, I'm confused, I feel like I missed something," Peeta says

"I think I was scared," I admit

"Of what?" Peeta asks

"Falling in love again," I admit, "You saw how badly it ended last time,"

Peeta thinks for a moment, I think he's trying to remember, "I would never hit you,"

"I never thought Gale would either..." silence, "But then again, you're not like Gale. I don't know what it was, I think I was confused about what I was feeling for you, but then the fire happened and I realized how short life can be, I have to live it to the fullest. I can't imagine my life without you, and I think the reality of everything I'm feeling really sunk in. I can't run away from what I 'm feeling, and scared, I'm scared of loosing you,"

"I would never willingly leave you, you mean too much to me," Peeta says and I believe him ,"but, do you really want to be with someone like me?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Look at me, you want to be with me in spite of all of this?" Peeta asks

"My dad once told me, 'Everyone has baggage, and we don't love them in spite of their baggage, we love them because of who they are, including their baggage' at the time I didn't know what he meant, but I guess I'm saying that I care about you Peeta, and your injury doesn't change that,"

"I really want to kiss you right now," Peeta says softly

"I'll allow it," I say with a smile. Peeta tilts my face up and he brings his lips down to hand rises to his face, to bring him closer, I sigh into the kiss. I love the way our lips feel as if they are a perfect fit, and I wonder how I've lived without this.

When he pulls away, he has a smile on his face, "Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Peeta Mellark, I'd love to be your girlfriend,"

With one last kiss, we fall asleep in each others arms,

* * *

 ***Sigh* I love those two.**

 **Sow hat do you think? I love reading your reviews!**

 **hungoverhaymitch50: I'm happy you found this story too! Did you like their reunion? I couldn't wait to write that last scene!**

 **hgfanaticeverlark: I feel bad for them too! Next chapter I'm gonna show more of how he's _reallly_ feeling about this entire thing**

 **Make sure to review! Until next time!**


	10. 10

**~Katniss**

* * *

I wake up, but it's still dark out. What woke me up? That did. I feel Peeta restlessly tossing and turning next to me. I turn to fully face him and I lightly touch his arm.

"Sorry," Peeta says, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's okay," I say, "What's wrong?"

"I um...couldn't sleep," Peeta says, with a reassuring smile that doesn't reach his eyes

"Peeta," I say, "You can tell me what's wrong,"

"Its just...it's frustrating," he says, "not being able to remember, I've been trying so hard to remember, I want to know if what she said is true, I can't stand how blank it feels. Why can't I remember? I want to remember!"

"I know you do," I say, "I'm sorry you can't remember, I can't say I understand what you're going through, but I understand feeling lost. Peeta I'm going to help you, we all are, we're going to try everything to help you, I know it must be frustrating, not knowing if your mom is lying or not, and not being able to remember what happened, you can talk to us, we want you to talk to us,"

"I know but," Peeta sighs, "I just feel like you guys will just end up giving up on me, I don't want to show how weak I feel because I feel like I have to be strong-"

"Stop," I say firmly, I climb on top of him so that my hips are just above his, I'm basically straddling him, my hands go to his shoulders, "Stop right there, you listen to me Mellark. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I know you can get through this. You don't have to pretend with us, we care so much about you, and all we want is to help you. I'm not leaving this hospital without you. I will never give up on you. We're in this together, no matter what, we're leaving this place together and if I have to strap myself to that chair I will. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way, you don't have to pretend in front of me, feeling weak isn't something to be ashamed of. We're in this together," I say, his hand comes up to caress my face

"Together. Always," Peeta says,

Our lips meet in a rush and the kiss is frantic. It's as if we can't breath without each other, we're all each other needs to survive as we cling desperately to each other, neither wanting to be the first to let go. I know he wants to flip us over, but he can't because of his leg. I run my fingers through his hair.

Eventually the need for oxygen overpowers us and we pull away breathing heavily, we stare into each others eyes, Peeta's eyes a darker blue than normal.

"I should wake you up more often," Peeta say with a smirk, I playfully smack his arm and laugh

* * *

I enter Peeta's room in a rush almost spilling the coffee in the progress, when I'm safely inside I let out a breath of relief that turns into a laugh. Peeta looks at me with a smile.

"Still haven't gotten caught?" Peeta asks me

"Nope!" I say proudly, "Guess I'm pretty good at sneaking around," I say. it's been two weeks and I've stood by my word. I've only left his room when he's taking a nap or when his family goes to visit, I give them some privacy to talk. Peeta's mom comes too visit too, but she simply sits there, and never talks. I think she's scared he'll yell at her to get out if she tries to talk to him, he's still wary of her, he's not sure what to believe. His memory has improved slightly. The thing is, the past two weeks that I've been here, I've been on winter break, but school start again on Monday, which means I'm expected to teach kids on Monday. I don't want to leave though. As weird as it sounds, being this close to him comforts me, I want to help him get better and I want to be with him. I can't just quit my job though.

"What are you gonna do if one day they come in earlier than they say and find you here?" Peeta asks

"I don't know," I say, "Wing it, I guess,"

"good luck coming up with an excuse," Peeta says, "You're a terrible liar,"

"I am not," I say with a scowl

Peeta laughs, "You'd make a terrible actress,"

"I'm not so sure how I feel about my _boyfriend_ insulting me," I say with a pouty face

"I'm just messing with you," He says, "Besides, you're cute when you're all riled up,"

I walk over to the bed and sit down next to him.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something," Peeta says hesitantly

"What's up?" I ask him

"I was hoping you'd talk to my mom for me," Peeta says slowly, "It's been nagging me for a long time and I was hoping you could ask her to maybe bring a photo of her and her sister, maybe it could help me figure things out,"

"Can I ask why you won't ask her yourself?" I ask

"Well, when they visit, she doesn't make eye contact with me, she only looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking, and she never talks, I was hoping you could talk to her," Peeta says

"Peeta, she doesn't talk because she thinks you might kick her out if she tries to talk to you," I say

"I kind of figured," Peeta admits, "Will you talk to her? Please?"

"Okay, I'll talk to her," I say

"Thank you," Peeta says kissing me softly, "You're the best,"

* * *

I wait outside Peeta's room as his family walk towards it, when his mom goes towards the door I reach out to her, "I was hoping I could talk to you," I say

"Oh, alright," She says shakily and follows me to the waiting room, "What's this about?"

"Peeta," I respond

"He doesn't want me visiting him anymore, does he?" His mom asks

"No that's not it," I reassure her, I see her sigh in relief

"I was worried that might happen," His mom admits

"No actually Peeta asked me to talk to you for him," I explain, "He's been having trouble remembering what happened and he was hoping you could bring a photo of you and your sister sometime, he thinks maybe seeing that could help him remember,"

"I could look for one," His mom says

"That's great, I can tell it's really bugging him," I say

"It's been bugging me too," She admits, "Peeta and I never had a perfect relationship, but I love him, I love him a lot, and it hurts to see him hate me,"

"He doesn't hate you," I say, "he hates not knowing."

"Can I ask you something?" His mom asks

"Sure," I say

"How long have you two been together?" His mom asks

"Not long," I say blushing, "A few weeks,"

"I'll admit I wasn't too happy about you, It's never easy when your baby boy finds a woman, but I see you care about him a lot,"

"Yeah I really do," I say

"May I ask what that scar on your face is from? I've been curious, " She says

"Um..yeah...," I hesitate, "It's from my previous relationship, actually it's what ended the relationship,"

"Oh dear I'm sorry," She says, "I hope you know Peeta would never do that to you,"

"I do know," I say, "Actually it happened at your family restaurant, that's where I met Peeta, I got drunk and he gave me a ride home when he found me on the street,"

"He's always had a good heart," she says, "It's terrible this happened to him,"

"It really is," I say

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just a little something for now...Peeta's mom isn't a total Bitch in this story.**


	11. 11

**~Katniss~**

* * *

"I've brought the pictures," Peeta's mom says after she's sat down. Peeta asked me to be here today, just in case.

"Can I see them?" He asks her, she nods and pulls out a few pictures from her purse. Peeta hesitates and takes them from her with a slightly shaky hand. He looks at the pictures, he studies one thoroughly before moving on to the next one. One picture looks old, a mother, a father, and a set of identical twin girls. The next picture is one of Peeta's birthdays. The cake has a number 9 on it. Peeta stands with his mother, her sister, and his father behind him. Rye stands on his right and his other brother stands on his left.

"How old was I?" Peeta asks as he moves on to the final picture

"Ten," His mom answers. The last picture is Peeta hugging his mom and dad tightly. "That picture was taken the night it happened. We were about to leave, but you didn't want us to. You kept insisting we stay, you didn't want us to leave. Then we all thought you were going to miss us, and we tried to tell you that we'd be back before you knew it. We saw the panic in your eyes, we thought you might have separation anxiety or something like that. You kept trying to tell us something-"

"...and she'd cut me off," Peeta finishes. He has a strange look in his eyes, "She'd hit me before that," It's an almost distant look.

"You remember?" His mom asks, sounding almost hopeful

"Bits and pieces. I remeber not wanting you to leave, I remember...her hitting me...the hospital...it's all vague, but I remember," Peeta says, "You stayed the entire night in the hospital...didn't you?"

"I did," She says, tears in her eyes, "I hated seeing you like that, it hurt to know my own sister put you there,"

He looks at me, the light returning to his eyes, "I remember, not all of it but enough of it," then he turns to his mom, "You never laid a hand on me,"

"I'd cut off my hand before ever laying it on one of you," she says, then hesitates, "can I...hug you?" Peeta nods and she walks over to him. They hug and I can see them both visibly relax. They stay like that for a long time, and I just...it makes my heart melt to see this unfold before my very own eyes. I'm glad that it got cleared up, I knew this was hurting both of them.

* * *

"So what's your lesson plan for your students on Monday?" Peeta asks me, we're laying on the bed, it's Saturday night.

"Wait what?" I ask confused

"I know you have to go to work on Monday," He chuckles

"Oh," I say, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you,"

"You can't," Peeta says, "You don't have to stay here,"

"I know, but I said I'd be with you every step of the way and that's what I intend to do," I say

"Katniss, it's been so long since you've been out of here, you've put your life on hold for me, but you can't just not go to work," Peeta says

"I know, I say quietly,

"Besides, I've been practicing with the crutches," Peeta says, "I'm not great at it, but I'm getting better. They said my new leg should be getting here soon so that's good,"

"I know, I just," I sigh, "I don't like the thought of you here all alone,"

"Stop worrying about me, " He says, " I promise I'll be fine,"

"Okay," I say, "Maybe you're right,"

"I always am," Peeta says with a smile

"I know," I mumble, "and I hate it,"

Peeta chuckles, "I know you do, but it's like I said, you're cute when you're all riled up,"

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens next?" I ask him, my voice small

"I don't know," He answers, "But whatever happens we're in this together,"

"Together?"

"Always,"

* * *

The bell rings signalling it's time to get to first period. I walk over to the door and open it wide to let the students in. I go back to the desk and take a sip from my coffee. I actually really like my classroom, the windows give me a beautiful view of the woods. It's a rainy day so the students are quicker to get to class. I wait for the bell to ring then I close the classroom door.

"Hey guys," I say

There are murmurs of, "Good Morning,"

"Look at your shining faces," I say, "I can tell you're all very happy to be back in school,"

I get groans in response

"What?!" I say feigning shock, "You guys aren't happy to be back,"

"No," is heard throughout the classroom

"Well you guys are gonna be even more upset to hear what I've got planned," I say, "I figured we could start the new semester off by writing an essay, to you know, refresh your memory,"

"You can't be serious!" One student says, I look over at her

"Why not Riley?" I ask her

"Well because, that's like totally uncool," she says, "and you're the cool teacher,"

I chuckle, "I am?"

"Well most of the time," Riley says

I laugh, "Alright, how about we start off by sharing, Anyone want to talk about their break?" People nod, "Alright so you guys can have 15-20 minutes to move around and talk about your break,"

They move around, and talk to their friends. Honestly, I didn't have any lesson plan for them. I'm not gonna make them do an essay, I never was, we're just going to watch a movie, but I thought it'd be fun to mess with them a bit first. After the 20 minutes they all go back to their seats and settle down.

"Alright," I say, "Let's move on," then I see Jane raise her hand, "Yes Jane?"

"I saw you on the news," Jane says

"You did?" I ask her

"Oh yeah I did too!" Alex chimes in

"I didn't even realize you guys watched the news," I said

"I don't but my mom recognized you and called me into the living room and I saw it was you," Jane says

"Yeah you ran into a burning building," Alex says, "You and that man rescued the kids inside,"

"I heard he got hurt," Jane says, "Is that true?"

I sigh, "Yes Peeta got hurt,"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jane asks

"Yes," I say, "Peeta and I are a couple,"

"Can you bring him in here?" Alex asks

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea..." I say

"Please?" Jane asks, "That'd be so cool!How come neither of your names were mentioned? You guys are like heroes!"

"I think we're getting a bit side tracked," I say, "Let's go back to the lesson plan,"

There's a groan among the students, "What? You guys don't want to watch _Finding Nemo_?"

"Wait what?" is heard around the room

"I was planning on showing _Finding Nemo,_ " I say, "You know since they show ocean biology, I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and a pencil and take notes on ocean biology," I say putting air quotes with _take notes on ocean biology_ , "in case any administrators come in since I've gotta have some type of lesson to go along with this. Anyone who actually takes notes gets extra credit. You guys know the movie rules,"

The students shuffle to get out the paper and a pencil while I set up the movie on the projector. The movie rules are simple, no phones, food is okay but must stay clean, conversations can't go above a whisper, and pretend to be focused if any administrators come in.

Most of the time in my class we've got some type of lesson or experiment, I only do movie days on special occasions or after we've finished a test, or I guess days like these.

I turn off the lights and press play on the movie, then I go back to my desk with a sigh. With everything going on I didn't even realize we'd been on the news. It's weird that Peeta's name wasn't mentioned though seeing as he did the live stream right before it happened. I'll have to look into that. I pull out my cell phone and pull up Peeta's contact.

 **K: hey**

I don't have to wait long for a response

 **P: hey, how's class?**

 **K: It's alright, I put a movie for them**

 **P: What movie?**

 **K: Finding Nemo**

 **P: That's a classic :)**

 **K: yeah, how's your day been?**

 **P: uneventful, I had another therapy session, working on getting better at using the crutches**

 **K: oh, how was that?**

 **P: frustrating, it's just hard knowing I'll never be normal again**

 **K: Sorry to break it to you, but you were never normal, you've always been amazing and you always will be**

 **P: You're the best girlfriend I could have hoped for**

 **K: That's funny seeing as you're the best boyfriend I could have hoped for**

I was going to bring up the whole news thing, but maybe I should save that until we're face to face.

 **P: Prim texted me and told me that she's gonna steal you from me for a few hours**

 **K: lol are you serious?**

 **P: yeah**

 **K: guess you'll just have to miss me**

 **P: i will, but we'll have tonight ;)**

My breath catches as I think of what we did some nights, nothing huge, but still Peeta can get me breathless with one look.

 **K: can't wait ;)**

* * *

"It's open!" I call when I hear the doorbell. Sure enough, as soon as I got off work I got a message from Prim telling me to go home after work and she'd stop by. I hear the door open as I finish putting away my things. I walk into my living room to be greeted by Annie, Madge, Prim, Johanna and Delly.

"What's going on?" I ask

"You've spent so much time at the hospital," Prim says, "and don't get me wrong it's not bad that you've been there, but we miss you so we decided to come here and we can all catch up,"

"Oh," I say, "Okay,"

"Come sit," Madge says, I take a seat on the empty sofa, we're sitting in a circle-ish shape.

"First things first," Johanna says, "What's up with you and Peeta?"

"Wow you guys aren't gonna ask about...I don't know...his health?" I say

"We know how he's doing," Delly says, "We visit him, and the guys are all there right now,"

"Where's Polly?" I ask

"She's with Rye's parents," Delly answers

"Now stop avoiding the question," Johanna says, "What's up with you and Peeta?"

"We're a couple," I say, "There. Does that answer your question?"

"We knew that already," Madge says, "We want to know what's actually going on, how things are going, stuff like that,"

"More importantly," Prim says, "When did it all change? It was like you were oblivious to how you guys have been flirting all this time,"

"I wasn't oblivious," I say

"Oh really?" Jo asks, "Didn't you like only start realizing it because you kissed him then ignored it the next day and he left all upset and then you got all upset?"

"That's one way to put it," I mutter

"Alright, I think it's safe to say we all know the back story and how it happened," Johanna says, "Now what I'm curious about is, are you guys seriously 'just sleeping' all those nights you spend there?"

I blush, "Of course we are!" I say my voice a bit too high

"I think that told us everything we need to know," Madge says

"No," I groan, frustrated, "We haven't had sex alright!"

"Wow," Johanna says, "You sound really disappointed,"

"That wasn't why I groaned," I scowl

"Okay you haven't had sex, which honestly probably isn't the smartest idea in his current condition right now," Delly says, "But you guys haven't been just sleeping either,"

"No we haven't," I admit

"Just be careful," Prim says, "I don't want to see you get hurt again,"

"Peeta wouldn't hit me," I say

"Isn't that what you thought about Gale?" Johanna asks

"Yeah but Gale and Peeta are different," I say

"I've known Peeta for a long time now," Delly says, "He's incapable of hurting anyone like that,"

"I just...," Prim sighs, "Peeta is good for you,and you're good for him. Just don't go mess it up because you're afraid,"

"Annie," I say looking at her, "You haven't said anything this entire time. What do you think?"

"You love him," Annie says, and my breath catches

"I'm scared," I whisper, "It just feel like it's all happened so soon. How can I love him after being together so little time?"

"You guys have loved each other long before you guys got together," Annie says, "Even if you aren't ready to admit it,"

"It's okay," Delly says, "You don't have to be ready to say it yet,"

"You'll know when it's the right moment to say it," Madge says

"Just don't fuck it up," Johanna says, "You're not gonna find another guy like him,"

"I know," I say, "I'm not entire sure what I feel is love though,"

* * *

 ***sigh* I thought we were over this Katniss!**

 **Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter, next chapter is gonna focus more on Peeta's recovery and working on the new leg. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	12. 12

**~Katniss~**

* * *

Peeta's new leg comes in today. I can tell he's nervous because he's getting all fidgety. He's managed using the crutches pretty well, but walking with a robotic leg is different. I place my hand on his shoulder and he startles, as if he forgot I was here.

"Calm down," I say, "Everything is going to be fine,"

He looks at me with an unfocused expression, "How do you know that,"

"Because," I say, "I'm your girlfriend, I know everything,"

Peeta chuckles, "That was funny, thanks,"

"I was being serious!" I say, Peeta raises an eyebrow, "Just like I know that there's something that could help distract you while you wait,"

"Oh really? What's that?" Peeta asks with a smirk

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't bother trying since apparently I don't know everything," I scowl, trying to conceal my smile.

"Well if you aren't gonna do it," Peeta says, "then maybe I should try and fill it in myself," He leans in and presses his lips to mine. My hand automatically goes to his neck.

I pull away from him slightly breathless, "How did you know I was gonna do that?"

"Because," he says mockingly, "I'm your boyfriend, I know everything,"

I laugh and lean over to kiss him

* * *

The doctor walks in with a box, he sets the box on a table and opens it, he pulls out a prosthetic leg.

He shows Peeta and I how to put it on and how to remove it. Then, he helps Peeta put it on and he tells Peeta to put a little weight on it. Peeta grips the side of the bed and slowly stands. He puts more weight on his actual leg then on the prosthetic. I hold on to his other hand and help him until he's fully standing.

"How's that?" The doctor asks

"A bit uncomfortable," Peeta admits

"That's normal," The doctor says, "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a bit," Peeta says

"It's going to take some time to adjust to the feeling of the new leg," The doctor says, "Do think you can move?"

"I'm not sure," Peeta says

"Here," he says handing Peeta a cane, "Try with this,"

Peeta grabs a steady hold of the cane, loosening his hold on my hand slightly. His face is fully concentrated on the leg and cane. He steps with his real leg first then attempts to move the other leg forward but he struggles. His grip tightens on the cane until his knuckles turn white from the pressure. He tries to put more weight on the cane in attempt to move with the prosthetic leg with more ease but it doesn't really work. He stops and takes a deep breath.

"I can't do this," Peeta says, not looking at me

"That's alright," The doctor says, "It'll take time, we'll do this again tomorrow,"

Peeta nods curtly and sits back on the bed. The doctor helps him remove the prosthetic then leaves, telling Peeta a nurse will be in within half an hour to run more progress tests. Peeta still hasn't looked at me.

"It'll be fine," I say, "You just need more practice,"

Peeta scoffs, "Easy for you to say,"

"Peeta, I'm just trying to be supportive," I say

"Yeah well, it's not helping,"

"I don't know what else to do,"

"You have no idea what it's like! Having to learn to walk again!"

"You're right! I don't know what it's like, I don't know what you're going through or how to help but I'm trying!"

"You don't know how much I wish I could just get up and walk away but I can't!" I can hear the frustration in his voice

"That I know! I see it in your eyes and I'm trying to help but you're not telling me how I can help you get through this!"

"You can help by getting out!"

"Fine! If that's really what you want!"

"It is."

"Fine."

"Fine." He says back, still not looking at me. I look at him, willing him to look at me but he doesn't. I push my tears back and walk out of the room.

* * *

"I don't know how to help him Prim," I tell her, "He's right,"

"You help him by being there for him," Prim says

"I'm trying to, but I don't know what he's going through, it's like he shuts off around me when it comes to the medical stuff,"

"He doesn't want you to see him struggle," Prim says

I sigh, "I don't know what I'm doing, maybe I should just stay away if that's what he wants,"

"Katniss he said that in a moment of frustration. You are one of the most stubborn and determined people I know, don't give up on him now,"

"I'm not giving up on him," I say

"That's what it sounds like," She says, "You guys had a fight, it's not a huge deal, you guys need to talk,"

"You're right," I say, "When did you grow up Little Duck?"

"A while ago," she shrugs, "You were just too busy to see it,"

"Not anymore," I say hugging her.

* * *

I knock on Peeta's door hesitantly. The nurse opens the door, "Oh Katniss! Great to see you, we've just finished up here, he's all yours,"

"Thanks," I say as she walks past me, I stay in the doorway, "Can I come in?" He nods. I step inside, closing the door behind me.

"I thought you had left," He says quietly

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I say, trying and failing to lighten the mood. There's a bit of an awkward silence, neither of us really knowing where to start.

"You know," I start, "You can argue and tell me to leave all you want. I told you I was in this with you, no matter how hard it got and I meant it. I'm gonna be here whether you like it or not. I know it's not going to be easy and believe me I know we are going to have ups and downs, but you and I are leaving this place together. I'm going to be there every damn step of the way. But I can't help you if you don't let me. I don't care if your struggling but you can't try and hide it from me," He finally looks up at me, and I can see the tears in his eyes

"I know that," He says, "I don't know how to do this,"

I walk over to the bed, "Then let me in, and we can figure it out together,"

He nods and I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes, "I don't know how to do this, I hate being stuck in here. I hate feeling so helpless and the fact that I basically have to learn to walk all over again. I'm scared. What if after everything, I still can't walk right? Or I still can't remember certain things?"

"The we figure it out if that happens, but you don't know what'll happen, we figure everything out together," I press our foreheads together, "I care about you too much to let you push people away because you're struggling,"

 _I love you_

The words are right there, and it feels almost natural to say them next, but it's not the time. I'll know when the time is right.

His hand slides to the base of my neck and we inch our faces closer until our noses are touching.

"I really want to kiss you right now," He whispers

"I'll allow it," I whisper back, and slowly our lips connect. The kiss slowly picks up pace and soon we're desperate to be close to each other. Without our lips separating, I pull myself onto the bed, on top of Peeta. We find a comfortable position as the kiss turns hot and desperate. He pries his lips off mine and starts kissing my neck. His hand cautiously slides under my shirt and starts slowly creeping upwards, giving me time to protest if I want to. I don't. His hand reaches my chest at the same time his lips find that spot on my neck and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I clap my hand to my mouth and he moves his mouth to my ear.

"Shh," he says softly, "You have to be quiet,"

I pull his face back up to mine and kiss him. Our limbs stumble awkwardly as Peeta flips us over. It wasn't swift and smooth but he did it. He steadies himself, "I'm sorry about earlier,"

"It's fine," I say, "You're entitled to have bad days,"

He presses a kiss to my nose, "You don't know how long I've waited for this, the situation isn't the best but the position is another story,"

I laugh and in that moment I know everything is going to be okay, maybe not now, but eventually.

* * *

 **Hey so it's been quite a while. Sorry about the unannounced break, I wan't expecting that but life got in the way. I'll try to post more frequently and sorry I know this chapter isn't long, just more of a filler I guess.**

 **Review answering!**

 **imaginationheartlove: I'm really happy that you loved last chapter! Hope you loved this one too!**

 **sweetlife12304: I'm glad I could make your day, I'm happy you love the story so much!**

 **District12Greenie: I don't know why your reviews aren't showing up either! I'm glad this one did though and honestly at least her feelings are clearer in this chapter even if it isn't a declaration of love. I'm glad you liked it and I'm honestly amazed that you've been following this story and all of my stories since the very beginning!**


	13. 13

**~Katniss~**

* * *

Today is the day Peeta gets discharged. He's got the all clear from his doctor to leave, no more tests to run, but he still has to come back two times a week for physical therapy. Honestly it's kind of weird, I mean he'll be back to his old place, and I'll be back to mine. When he was in the hospital I was there a lot, I spent so many nights there with him. We've sort of been all over the place with our relationship.

I walk into Peeta's hospital room with a smile on my face. He's standing on both feet, fake and real, holding a cane to help him. When he looks up at me, he smiles and walks towards me. I give him a tight hug.

"Hey, you look great!" I say to him

"Thanks," He says

"I bet you're ready to get out of here," I say to him

"Yeah I am," He says, "Maybe now I can actually take you out on a real date,"

"That sounds great," I say with a smile and I take his hand. Peeta's doctor walks in followed by Rye.

"You ready to get out of here, bro?" Rye asks as he comes over and ruffles Peeta's hair. Then he eyes mine and Peeta's joint hands, "Aww, I'll never get over how cute you two are together," I scowl at him and he laughs, "Relax Kat, I'm just saying I'm glad you two finally got together after all that flirting,"

Peeta chuckles, "Better late than never,"

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask Peeta and he nods. The doctor hands Peeta a small paper bag with his medicine and Peeta hands it to me. Rye takes the bag with Peeta's belongings and we leave the room. Peeta clutches the cane in one hand and my hand with the other. We leave the hospital and go out for lunch.

* * *

Peeta and I sit on my couch, my head rests on his lap as he caresses my hair. "You know, my class really wants to meet you,"

"Really?" Peeta asks

"Yeah, they do," I say, "You don't have to go but they'd love to see you,"

"Maybe I will go," He says

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, It'd be nice to meet your class," Peeta says

I smile up at him, "How does it feel to be out of the hospital?"

"It feels nice," He says, "And I can do this without worrying about doctors or nurses coming in," He says leaning down to kiss me. I reach up and cup his face. He snakes his arms around me and sits up, bringing me with him. We stay like that for a while, it's just us in our little bubble. My lips and his lips. It feels perfect, it feels right. He's my drug, my oxygen, and my rock all in one. I'm falling for him fast and hard. It'd like deep down somewhere I've always known that I had feelings for Peeta, but I never fully realized it. I'm falling in love with him. Is this moving too fast?

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine, "What are you thinking?" He whispers

"I'm thinking...Are we going too fast?"

"Katniss, I know that this relationship has been all over the place but I know that this is real." He says, "You and me. This is real. I want you. What do you want?"

"I want the cheesy dates, the candle-lit dinners, the movies, the holing hands, the walks in the parks, all of it. But most of all, I want you," I tell him

"I never knew you could be suck a romantic," He says

"I may not have a way with words like you, but I may have a bit of a romantic side when it comes to you,"

"Let me take you on a date, a real date,"

"Okay,"

* * *

"You guys I'm totally freaking out," I say to Prim and Johanna

"Don't freak out," Prim says

"You're smoking hot," Johanna says

"I know-I just, we've been dating for a while but this is our first real date," I say, "And I haven't really dated in a while,"

"You'll be fine," Prim says "Just finish getting ready, he'll be here soon,"

"I mean, we said that a week ago, what if he's changed his mind?" I ask

"Brainless, lover boy is in over his head, he hasn't changed his mind," Johanna says

They finish helping me get ready, Peeta won't tell me where we're going but he said to dress semi-elegant. I'm wearing a long green dress with a V-shaped neckline. I'm wearing a silver necklace to accent the bodice. My curly hair falls down my back in smooth waves. The sleeves run all the way down my arms, my makeup is subtle and smokey. I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Prim says

"Yeah you do," Johanna says, "Wouldn't be surprised if he can't keep it in his pants tonight,"

I try to scowl at her but it fails and she simply laughs. The door bell rings and I tense.

"Don't worry, it'll be perfect," Prim says.

I nod and grab my purse. I walk out into the living room and open the door. When I see Peeta, all doubts and worries vanish. He's wearing black pants and a white button up. His hair has been smoothed back, even his cane looks elegant. I smile at him, and he smiles right back at me.

He looks over at Prim, "I'll have her home at a respectable hour,"

"Feel free to take her home with you," Johanna says before Prim has a chance to reply, I can feel myself turning red.

"I'll keep that in mind," Peeta says and he winks at me, I turn even more red if that's even possible. Peeta extends the hand that isn't holding the cane towards me. I take his hand and we leave the apartment together. When we get outside, Peeta opens the car door for me and we leave.

I keep trying to get him to tell me where we're going but he refuses. Instead he turns up the radio volume and starts singing along loudly to the music. He keeps glancing over at me and telling me to join and I can't resist. We sing along loudly and badly to every song that comes on. Soon we're not even singing anymore, just laughing.

He pulls over when he says we're close by and he insists on blind folding me. I go along with him purely because I trust him. When I feel the car stop, and the engine turns off, I reach up to remove the blind fold but his hand stops me. He helps me out of the car and takes my arm. He guides me where ever it is he brought me. After a bit of walking, he stops me and removes the blind fold. I blink a couple times then look around. We're inside a restaurant. The restaurant is dimly lit. There's a table in front of us, this place is the definition of elegant. Candle-lit tables, beautiful chandeliers, and when I look out of the window, there's a breathtaking view of the beach.

Peeta pulls out a chair for me and I sit down, he sits down and front of me and watches as I take everything in. "What do you think?"

"I think this place is beautiful," I tell him.

* * *

Dinner was amazing, the food was delicious and Peeta was a total romantic. After dinner he took my hand and let me out of the restaurant. Now as we walk arm in arm through the soft sand I sigh. I took my shoes off so I can feel the sand beneath my toes. This has been perfect.

"A candle-lit dinner and a walk on the beach," I say softly, "This has been the perfect first date,"

"It's not over yet," He says as he leans in for a kiss. My heart fills with desire and in this moment, all I can think about is him. He pulls away and takes my hand. He stops and sits down, I carefully sit down next to him. We both lay back on the sand and stare up at the night sky.

"The stars are beautiful," I say

"Not as beautiful as you," He says. I turn my head to look at him.

"How do you always have the perfect thing to say?" I ask him

"It's easy when I'm with you," He says

"This feels right," I tell him, "Being here with you,"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be here with right now," He says and my breath catches as he leans over and kisses me. And just like that, we're sudden;y making out on the beach. I don't care about the sand getting in my hair, all I care about is Peeta.

I pull away and look him straight in the eye, "I'm falling in love with you, and I know this is probably way to fast but I know it, I can feel it. When I'm with you everything feels right, and when I'm not with you I just want to be with you. I'm scared but I know this is real. I'm falling in love with you,"

His eyes darken slightly, "I'm falling in love with you too. I don't care how fast this is happening, it's right. I know it is," He says then he kisses me, hard. He's all I want and all I need. It's him.

I pull away form him, breathing heavily, "I want you, all of you, but as much as I want you, I don't want this to happen on the beach,"

He chuckles softly, "I agree with you, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I nod, "Let's go back to your place,"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know it's been like forever since I last updated and I apologize for that. If you're still sticking with me, thank you so much! If you're a true die hard fan of THG like I am then you know what today is...! It is Katniss Everdeen's birthday! So it's a special Birthday update! Lot's of good things to celebrate this chapter! Peeta got out, Katniss and Peeta had their first date, and the chapter ends as they're about to have sex for the first time. Follow, Favorite, and Review! Reviews make my day, so thanks to anyone who reviews.**

 **REVIEW ANSWERING!**

 **District12Greenie: Thanks for the review! I'm glad her feelings were clearer last chapter and this time she actually tells him what she's feeling. Glad you loved it! Hope you love this one too!**


	14. 14

**~Katniss~**

* * *

As I wake up, I feel around me but I don't feel him. I sit up in panic then calm as I hear noise coming from the kitchen, the smell of breakfast makes my stomach growl. I slip on one of Peeta's shirts and silently walk out of the bedroom. When I enter the kitchen, I see Peeta's back to me, a breakfast tray visible in front of him, he's shirtless and in pajama pants. I notice he doesn't have his cane, he's been using it less now, he's getting better at carrying his weight on his new leg. I walk over quietly and snake my arms around his middle from behind. He startles slightly then relaxes when he realizes it's just me.

"Good morning beautiful," He says to me

"Good morning Handsome," I say back to him

"I was supposed to bring you breakfast in bed," He says, "I should have known the smell of food would wake you,"

"Hmm, well we can still go back to bed," I purr, he shudders slightly and I smile.

"You might not want to say things like that," He says

"And why not?" I ask

"Because then I have to do stuff like this," He says and he turns quickly, and picks me up, he slides me onto the counter and stands between my legs. I gasp and wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me hard. I pull him as close to me as I can, and he lifts me off the counter. I wrap my legs around him as he walks us back to the bedroom, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

* * *

I'm walking back to my classroom when a scene in front of me catches my eye. Addison and her possy are hanging by the lockers watching something across the hall, I look over and see Daphne, the new transfer student, opening her locker. Except when she opens it, there's a doll laying on top of her books, it looks like her except I think theirs something on the doll. I just can't quite tell what it is from here. I see Miss Dilaurentis, the English teacher, and Miss Fields, the Girls Swim Team Coach go up to her and say something. I turn back to the girls, I know whatever it is was them, but I can't prove it.

"Something funny?" I ask

"No," Addison responds with a wicked smile.

"Then I suggest to get to class," I say

"I'll go when I want to go," She replies with a sneer

"Well then if you don't want detention, I think you want to go now," I say back in a fake sweet voice

She scoffs and says, "Come on girls," and they leave.

I turn back and see Daphne walking past me, her locker now shut, I smile at her as she passes. I walk over to Miss Dilaurentis and Miss Fields.

"Hey Ali," I say to then English teacher, "Hey Emily," I say to the Swim Team Coach.

"Did you see that?" Ali asks

"Yeah I did, looks like there was some sort of creepy doll in her locker," I say

"That's awful," Emily says

"Yeah," Ali agrees, "God, I wasn't that much of a bitch was I?"

"Maybe not as bad" Emily says, "But you were a bitch,"

"That was Daphne right, the new transfer student?" I ask

"Yeah it was," Ali says

"Must be hard to be a deaf kid going to a hearing kid high school," Emily says

"But she's not totally deaf anymore, right?" Ali asks

"Yeah," I say, "She got the cochlear implant, it just didn't work as well for her as it should have,"

"So why does she wear hearing aids still?" Emily asks

"The implant partially worked, she just hears things quieter than normal so the hearing aids make it louder," I explain, "I'm guessing she uses sign language still because it's comfortable, it's what she knows,"

"How do you know so much about deaf people?" Ali asks

"I had a friend in college who's boyfriend is deaf," I explain, "She taught me sign language,"

"Do you still know sign language?" Emily asks

"Yeah, but I'm a bit rusty," I say

"Oh that's cool," Ali says,

"Yeah," I say, "I've got prep next period, you guys feel like coming back to my class?"

"Sure," Ali says, "I've got prep too,"

We turn to Emily who says, "I don't have a class so yeah I'm free,"

We chuckle and walk back to my classroom. When I unlock the door to my class room, we're surprised to see a man with a cane, his back turned to us, staring out the window. Ali and Emily turn to me in confusion, "Peeta?" I ask

He turns around with a smile on his face, I walk over to him and hug him, "What are you doing here?" I ask him

"I remembered you had a prep this period, thought I'd come by and surprise you," Peeta says

"We can leave if you want," Ali says from behind me, I turn to face her, Peeta's arm around my shoulder

"No," Peeta says, "You guys should stay, it'll be fun to meet more of Katniss' work friends,"

We pull four desks together to make a table and I help Peeta into a chair, "Ali and Emily, this is Peeta, my boyfriend. Peeta, this is Alison, she's an English teacher, and Emily, she's coach of the girls swim team,"

"You can call me Ali," Ali says to Peeta, he nods at her with a smile

"Wait, swim coach," Peeta says to Emily, "You must know Finnick,"

"Yeah I do," Emily says with a chuckle, "But you look familiar... Oh I know! You were on the news, you're that guy who saved those kids from the burning building! That was you and Katniss!"

"Yeah that was me," Peeta says modestly, "That's kinda how I ended up with a cane, I lost my leg,"

"Oh, wow I'm sorry," Emily says, "I probably shouldn't have brought that up,"

"It's okay," Peeta says

"So anyways, Ali I heard about your pregnancy, congratulations!"

"Thank you," She says with a hesitant smile

"I didn't know you and Eliot were trying," I say

"Oh we weren't," She says, "Actually we broke up, this baby isn't his,"

"Oh, I guess a lot happened on that vacation," I say, Emily and Ali look away, and I rush to try and fix my mistake, "Oh sorry no I didn't mean it like that I just meant-"

"I wasn't on vacation," Ali interrupts

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asks her

"She's our friend, we can trust her," Ali says, then she turns to Peeta, "Can we trust you?"

"Yeah of course," He says, "I know I just met you but Katniss' friends are my friends too," I smile at him and squeeze his hand

"What's wrong Ali?"

"I wasn't on Vacation, I was in Welby," She says

"The mental institution?" I ask

"Yeah," She says, "Eliot convinced me I was crazy and I believed him. I checked into Welby, but when I was there Eliot was drugging me and he had me strapped to the bed. At one point I remember being wheeled out of my room and I was woozy and I didn't know what was going on then but I know now. He had stolen Emily's donated eggs and I don't know who's sperm he used but I'm pregnant and it's not mine or his,"

"Wait but how do you know it's not his?" I ask

"We did a DNA test but the blood samples didn't match, this baby is Emily's and someone else's," Alison says, I look down and she her clutching Emily's hand tightly

"Are you guys...?" I start to ask but don't know how to finish

"Yeah, we are," Emily says

"What are you guys going to do?" Peeta asks

"We're going to keep the baby," Emily says

"We're going to raise it," Ali says

"Wow, that's really brave of you guys," I say, "You guys are going to make amazing moms,"

"You will too, one day," Ali says

"I don't know," I say, "I've never really wanted to have kids,"

"You don't want to have kids?" Peeta asks surprised

"No," I say, "Not really,"

"Oh, I just thought- I mean I see the way you are with Polly, I thought you'd want kids,"

"Okay but I mean, everyone gets along with Polly," Then I laugh, "The first time I met her, I had jumped over her,"

A bit of an awkward silence follows and I'm pretty sure it's not because of how I jumped over Polly.

"You jumped over a kid?" Emily asks, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from the awkward tension, I thank her with my eyes as I recounted how Peeta and I first met.

* * *

Later as I lay on the couch with my head in Peeta's lap as he plays with my hair, I can't help thinking about what happened. He really thought I wanted kids? Well I mean, we never really talked about that before. Sure I work with them I'd just never pictured myself as a mother. I mean after practically raising Prim, I don't know how I'd feel about that. Then again, the love I had for Prim was sister love. Mother-child love is different. How would it feel to be a mother? I'm not cut out to be a mother. Not like Ali and Emily, through all that they've been through I'm positive they'll be great moms. Not me.

"What are you thinking?" Peeta asks

"I'm thinking about kids," I say, "You honestly thought I'd want kids?"

"Yeah, I think you'd be a great mom," Peeta says

"I'm not cut out to be a mom," I say

"Yeah you are, you practically raised Prim and look how great she turned out,"

"Yeah, but I'd already loved her like a sister," I point out, "What if I have a kid and I can't love it. No kid deserves a mother that can't even love it,"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't love your child," He says, "But don't worry. You don't have to think about that for a long time,"

"You want kids, don't you?" I ask him

"Yeah I do," He says

"What if in the future I do want kids, but I _can't_ have them?" I ask

"Then you cross that bridge if you ever get to it," He says, "Don't worry,"

* * *

 _Four Months Later_

* * *

It's after school as I sit at my desk, going through essays. I don't assign many, mainly because I'm not an English teacher and I hate grading essays. I glance at the clock, it's almost seven o'clock. The school is probably empty by now, well at least I'm done grading. Now I don't have to spend my weekend grading essays. I should probably prep for next class while I'm at it.

 _Ring! Ring!_ I look at my phone and see Peeta calling, I smile as I pick it up.

 _"Hey babe"_

"Hi Peeta"

 _"You still at school?"_

"Yup, but on the bright side, I'm finished grading essays and I don't have to spend all weekend grading them"

 _"That's great"_

"Yeah, and that means I can spend this weekend with you"

 _"Now that sounds even better"_

"Yeah it does"

 _"You should swing by my place"_

"Right now?"

 _"Yeah"_

"I have work tomorrow"

 _"So just spend the nigh I'll give you a nice back rub, I'll even drive you to work tomorrow"_

"Hmm that does sound nice"

 _"What do you say?"_

"I say yes," I say as I turn around and what I see stuns me, "Gale?" I ask

"Put the phone down" Gale commands as he points the gun at me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Don't be too mad at me for leaving it on a cliffhanger. I don't know how many of you guys recognize Alison and Emily but they're from Pretty Little Liars (If you haven't seen the show then you should totally watch it!) and no I'm not turning it into a crossover and bringing in the whole gang (although I might do that sometime in the future with a new story). Oh no! What's Gale up to now? You'll find out soon enough. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter by leaving a review!**

 **Review Answering!**

 **imagionationheartlove:** **Glad you thought their date was adorable! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **District12Greenie:** **Glad you loved it and I'm happy she finally admits her feelings too! I'm so glad you can see the improvement from when I first started writing, I'm so happy you've stuck by me so long! Thank you!**

 **See you next time!**


	15. 15

**~Katniss~**

* * *

 ** _Last Chapter:_**

 _"So just spend the night I'll give you a nice back rub, I'll even drive you to work tomorrow"_

"Hmm that does sound nice"

 _"What do you say?"_

"I say yes," I say as I turn around and what I see stuns me, "Gale?" I ask

"Put the phone down" Gale commands as he points the gun at me

* * *

 _"Katniss? What's going on?"_

"Put the phone down now!" He shouts, I put the phone down on my desk "Hang it up!"

"Gale just put the gun down!" I shout

"Hang it up or I shoot you right here, right now!" He roars, I don't move. He thunders forward and snatches up my phone

"I love you Peeta!" I shout as Gale takes the phone and throws it at the wall fiercely, the phone shatters and falls. I try to take advantage of his momentary distraction and run but he grabs my by my arm and stops me. I throw my elbow back and I hit him in the mouth, blood spurts from his mouth as a tooth comes flying out. Gale shouts in pain but doesn't release his hold on me. I make to step on him but he kicks my shin before I've had a chance to hurt him. My knees buckle and he drags me back up. I glance around for a way to try and escape. The only door is the one he came in from, I can see someone's elbow sticking out. That's no use, he brought backup. My only option is the window, but it's locked, by the time I find the key it'll be too late. I have to break it. I swivel around, knocking everything off my desk. The lamp slams into Gale and breaks.

I grab a textbook and throw it at the window, it breaks, but not big enough. I grab another one and throw it at Gale, he crashes into some desks and falls. I throw another textbook at the window and run. I cut my arm as I get out and I run. I run as fast as I can, I need to get out of here. I spare a glance to check if he's following, he's not. Why me? This can't all be because I broke up with him. Why's he doing this? When I turn back around there's a car in front of me. I stop running Gale and a woman in a black hood and mask chase get out. I run in the other direction, but it's no use, it's two against one.

Gale tackles me and I fall face first, my lip splits on a rock and I cry out in pain. The woman ties my hands and feet so tight I might get rope burn if I move at all. Then they duck tape my mouth and drag me to the car.

"She put up quite the fight," The woman says in a British accent, and that's the last thing I hear, before I'm knocked out.

* * *

 **~Peeta~**

* * *

It's been an hour and still nothing. I'm waiting at the police station. The entire high school has been roped off as a crime scene. I called the police and got over here as soon as I could, the police went inside Katniss' classroom but they were already gone. The classroom was a mess, desks moved, broken window, papers and textbooks everywhere, there was even blood and I'm praying that it isn't Katniss' blood. The police found a trail outside, evidence of blood on a rock, yet again signs of struggle. Police talked to nearby houses with cameras and they're examining several tapes right now. Nobody was home, there was some sort of event all these houses got free tickets to on the other side of town. That was no coincidence, I'm sure Gale had something to do with it. I called Prim, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Madge, Alison, and Emily. Madge and Annie are in Delaware at a retreat, Alison and Emily are on their way with coffee. Finnick and Johanna are searching all over town to for anything, the police say it isn't likely they'll find anything right now but they're desperate to find her. Prim is on her way too.

"Peeta!" I hear Prim shout, I guess she's here. I run over to her and wrap her in a hug, there are tears running down her face as she sobs.

"Why can't they find her?" She sobs,

"They will Prim," I say. Alison and Emily run up to us with coffee and one tea for Ali. Emily takes Prim from me and sits her down, trying to get her to calm down.

"Peeta what happened?" Ali asks

"I was on the phone with her and we were talking, she was at the school, she had just finished grading papers. Then she stopped talking, she said Gale's name, he shouted something. She yelled for him to put gun down. It was all a blur, the last thing I heard was her shouting that she loved me, like it was a goodbye," The words barely come out and I can't hold back the tears any longer. Ali hugs me, and rubs my back.

"We're going to find her, whether the police like or not, we are helping this investigation. She means a lot to all of us and we are getting her home," Ali says

"What I don't understand is why. Why is he doing this?" I ask

"I don't know,"

* * *

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

Pain. I'm in pain. I should open my eyes. I can't. They feel too heavy. My entire body feels heavy. It feels like I've been asleep for years. My head is throbbing but I can't bring myself to move.

"It's time we tell her," The woman with the British accent says

"No!" Gale says, "We can't tell her,"

"Why not?" She asks, "If things go according to plan, she won't be able to tell anyone,"

"That's a big _if_ Alex!" Gale says, "The plan already isn't going right,"

"And whose fault is that?!" Alex asks, "If you hadn't jumped out so early and waited until she had hung up, Peeta wouldn't know anything, you wouldn't have been distracted with her phone and she wouldn't have been able to have put up a fight at all! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!"

"Alex, we've been over this," He says, "I wasn't jealous, it made me mad to hear her so damn happy. She doesn't deserve to be happy. I love _you._ Not her,"

"Okay then," Alex says, "Either way I'm telling her something. She'll have questions when she sees me,"

"Okay," Gale says, his voice retreating.

I hear the footsteps coming closer as I open my eyes, I lift my head slowly and sit up. I'm in a room. I'm laying on the cold floor. I crawl towards the wall across from me, but it's not just a wall, it's a mirror. I look at my reflection, I'm still in the same clothes. I bring my hand up to my head as I examine my reflection. But then my reflection brings her arm down. That doesn't make sense, I look at my hand, but my reflection isn't doing the same. I look closer, and my reflection moves closer too.

Then my reflection says, "Boo!" and I jump back. I crawl away backwards until I hit a bed. Then Gale rushes in holding a syringe. He mutters something about me not supposed to have woken up yet and he injects the needle in my arm. I scream out in pain, then I black out.

Then next time I wake up, the first thing I see is the ceiling, that's when I realize I'm on a bed. I make to stand up but that's when I realize my foot is chained to the bed. The legs of the bed are bolted to the floor. I pull at the anklet gasping, I look around and see a girl across the room, sitting on a chair, her feet propped up on a bookshelf. But she isn't just some girl, she looks exactly like me.

"Well, you missed breakfast," She says in her British accent, "But mum's planning a special lunch," Mum? Who else is here?

I look down than mutter, "I don't even know which question to ask first," then I ask, "Who are you?"

She laughs, bringing her feet to the floor, "Really?" She asks, "How hard did Gale tackle you?" She laughs, "You want to know who I am? I'm just a girl who met a man when he came in from the rain,"

* * *

 **~Peeta~**

* * *

"Come in!" I call out from the kitchen table. Johanna walks in with two cups of coffee. She walks over to the table and moves a file aside so she can set the coffee down.

"God, Peeta you look terrible," She says

"Thanks," I mutter, still going through the files

"No I'm serious," She says, "When was the last time you slept or showered or ate?"

"Katniss has been missing for a week," I say, "I'm not going to stop until I find her,"

"Peeta," She says, "You won't be any good to Katniss if you aren't helping. You need to take a break and help yourself first,"

"I can't!" I shout, "I need to keep going through this! I need to find out what happened to her!"

"Peeta calm down-"

"I can't! I know Gale had help but I don't get who! And the cameras, they were all hacked as the police started to see them, all they got was a man and a woman tackling Katniss and taking her in their car! I won't stop until I find her!"

"How do you even have this stuff?" She asks

"I ran into a college friend of mine, Darius, he's a police and he's working on Katniss' case. He sent me copies of the files and he told me about the tapes,"

"Is he even allowed to do that?"

"He got permission from Lieutenant Tanner, he just can't give me the really confidential files,"

"Oh," She says, "Look Peeta, you have to take care of yourself,"

"I can't," My voice cracks on that last word, "I need her back here and safe. It's driving me crazy that it's been a week and we still can't find her. When she said I love you to me, it sounded like a goodbye. I didn't even get to say it back! I love her, and I can't stand another day with her in danger."

"I get that Peeta, I really do," Jo says, "But you won't be any help to Katniss if you don't help yourself first. I'm going to make you something to eat, while you shower, then you're going to sleep, I'll keep looking while you sleep,"

I sigh, she's right. I need to stay healthy so I can find Katniss

* * *

"Peeta!" Jo says, "Wake up!"

"What's going on?" I murmur sleepily

"I think I might have found something," Jo says and all sleepiness is wiped from me as I shoot up. We run back to the kitchen table and Jo starts explaining, "I was looking at the camera videos and I noticed something. You know how you can see the license plate of the car?" I nod, "The police have been looking for the license plate number but nothing, and then I thought, 'that's too easy'. There's no way they'd leave the license plate like that. That's when I noticed," She says and she hit's play, then she hits pause as the car turns the corner, "As the car turns, the wind hits the plate and it moves. That license plate is a cover. I paused the image and zoomed in, when the wind blows the cover over slightly, I got the first two letters and one number of the actual license plate!"

"We need to show this to the police!" I say. We grab the laptop and rush to the door.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know I'm evil for leaving last chapter on a cliffhanger and I know, you guys don't get Alex's story yet. I know I'm evil for making that their first "I love you". We've got a lot going on this chapter and I bet a lot of you are wondering "who's Alex and how does she look exactly like Katniss?!" well you'll have to wait to find out! To those of you who are maybe recognizing a few things from PLL, please don't write about it in the reviews, I don't want to spoil that for anyone but if you want to PM me about it, I'd love to talk about it! Also as a disclaimer, the following few chapters have information borrowed from Pretty Little Liars and all credits for that go to Sara Shepard and the makers of the show!**

 **Review Answering!**

 **rian2001: I just had to! I have to keep you hooked! Glad you think my chapters are awesome, hope it wasn't too long of a wait!**

 **imagionationheartlove: Glad you loved the chapter! So glad you love PLL, hope this brings back memories!**


	16. 16

**~Peeta~**

* * *

Lieutenant Tanner looks at us and says, "Wow, I'm impressed. You two might be more useful to this case than I thought,"

"So what does that mean?" I ask her

"You two will be allowed to work on the case here. Darius will show you what we've got so far, maybe you'll be able to help us track them down. Any files marked confidential are not to be opened unless approved by me," She says. Johanna and I nod and she leads us to a room with boxes of files and a suspect board. "Welcome to the case, Temporary Officer Mellark and Temporary Officer Mason," she says as she hands us each a police badge marked T.O.

* * *

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

"I was working at a bar in London when Gale came in, he thought I was you and when he realized I wasn't you he asked me who I was. I didn't know about you or Mary Drake. At first I thought Gale was putting me on, but then he pulled out his phone and showed me your picture. I still don't know why but I started to cry."

"He just ran into you? At a bar?" I ask

"I was in shock," she says, "And I had a list of questions about a mile long. It took Gale days to tell me everything he knew. I've never felt so close to someone so fast, he felt the same way. I guess you could say he has a type, first you, then me. I know this is a lot to process. Would you like a sedative?"

"No," I say

"Now, I know this isn't fun for you," She says, "But it's very exciting for me. You see, I've been dying to meet you,"

I jump at her and she jumps back, the anklet chain keeps me from going forwards though, it pulls me back to the bed. "Yeah, well, you could've just called," I mutter

She laughs and says, "That is a classic Katniss line, I'll be sure to use it,"

"If I'm in here because you're pretending to be me," I say, "Peeta and my friends will figure it out! You'll never pull this off!"

"Oh but I will. My new plan is to go back, I'll rough myself up a bit and tell the cops Peeta heard it wrong. Gale wasn't going to shoot me, Gale was there and another man got us both. The man knocked us out and later killed Gale, I managed to escape. I never saw the person, or the place. I'll go back, be with Peeta and your friends and you'll stay down here. " She says, "You see, Gale brought me back a few times, I wanted to see you, and after I promised I'd go back to London. He said things could get very out of hand if I actually met you. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. How good you have it. About how much you're friends love you. You grew up with parents and I know they're dead but you had them, and you have friends that are willing to risk their lives for each other. I want to know what that feels like,"

Then she says, "The plan was to be you, with Gale. But no matter what, he always thought of me as Alex, and I just- I didn't want to be her anymore. A part of me felt he wasn't completely over you, and when he messed up the plan, I knew he wasn't completely over you,"

"So you- you broke up with him?" I ask her

"No," She says, "No I can never do that. But he is always close by," she says playing with her necklace. I look at her in confusion and she says, "I turned his ashes into an eternity stone, because diamonds last forever," I scoot to the far end of the bed gasping, she killed Gale.

"Now, for the backstory. I know this'll be hard to follow along through but try your best," Alex says, "Your 'mum', isn't actually your mum,"

"Wait what do you mean?" I ask confused,

"She was Prim's mum, but not ours," Alex says, "As I tell you the story, I'll refer to her as mum and I'll refer to our real mum by her name, Mary. So, I'm guessing you already know about mum and dad's brilliant love story. It wasn't always so brilliant, I mean they were teenagers. Anyways, you know how they got engaged at 20?" I nod, "Well about a month before that, they had an argument and split apart. Dad was drinking at a bar, The Radley, that's where he met Mary. What he didn't know was that the reason he'd never seen Mary around town was because she was a patient at Welby, the mental institution. Mary was very smart and knew her way out. Dad was upset and Mary was looking for fun, a dangerous combination. One thing let to another, you can guess where it went. Well about a week later, mum and dad got back together. Dad felt incredibly guilty, told mum the whole thing and they confessed their undying love for each other. A few weeks later they were engaged, their parents disapproved of course so they eloped."

"Wait...how'd Mary get out?" I ask

"I don't know," Alex admits, "It was about a month after they had wed that dad got the phone call telling him about Mary. Mum and Dad didn't want the baby growing up there or being tossed off to some home so they said they'd adopt the baby once it was born. They stayed away from town, spread the word that mum was pregnant and they would return after she had given birth. I'll tell you the rest later, I should probably get going, I've got lots to do," She says before leaving. When the door locks shut, and another gate slides to cover the door, the ankle chain opens. I shove it off and curl up into myself.

* * *

 **~Peeta~**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, wondering what woke me up. The room is still dark. I see a figure walk over to me, it's a woman.

"Peeta," She whispers, I know that voice. It's Katniss. But Katniss isn't here, she's gone. I must be dreaming. "Peeta it's me," She says as she puts her hand on my face. Her touch feels so real, but it's not real.

"Katniss?" I ask

"I'm right here," She says

"No you're not," I say, "You're gone and I don't know where you are,"

"I'm closer than you think," She says, "I'm okay Peeta, really,"

I feel her face and arms, I need to make sure she's not hurt, "You scared me,"

"I know I did," She says, "But I'm okay,"

* * *

 **~Alex~**

* * *

I smile down at Peeta. He thinks he's dreaming, poor chap. I look at his eyes, they're the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He's in love with me, I can see it. I lean down and kiss him, he kisses me back and it's wonderful. He'll see me as Katniss. It'll be perfect, no matter what she says, he'll love me. They'll never figure it out.

"You need to tell me where you are," He says , "I have to find you,"

"I told you, I'm closer than you think," I say, "You just have to open you're eyes, I'm right here,"

* * *

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

Some time later, a woman opens the gate, I jump off the bed and stand against the furthest wall. I don't even have to ask who she is, she's my mother. "Hello Katniss," She says

"Are you a part of this too?" I ask her

"No," She says, "No, I'm trapped in here just like you,"

"Yeah well you don't look so trapped to me," I say

"I thought we could have lunch together," She says, ignoring my comment. She pulls out a tray has two plates on it. She puts the tray down, then grabs a chair and pulls it up to the clear door. She slides one of the plates through a slot in the door. I stay where I am, watching her wearily as she starts eating from her own plate, "I took a lover in Peru who owned a little restaurant that made the most exquisite _Saltado De Pollo._ I'm the only person he shared the recipe with."

I glance back at her, my own hunger overtaking me, and I slowly walk to the plate. I pick it up and sit on the very edge of the bed. I cautiously lift the fork to my mouth. She was right, it is exquisite.

"So where are we?" I ask her

"I don't know," She says, "She gave me something to sleep and the next thing I knew I woke up here. But you're safe Katniss, she promised me. And in time, you'll earn her trust and she'll let you out of your room."

"Why didn't you ever see me, or tell me about her?" I ask

"Until a few weeks ago when she came to visit me, I didn't know where she was or if she was even alive. When you were born, your father was waiting outside the room, he wasn't allowed in by the Welby doctors. Your mother was waiting in a car outside The Welby. As soon as you were born, the doctors took you and cleaned you, wrapped you in a blanket and gave you to your father. I didn't get to hold you, you were gone, just like that. What your parents didn't know is that there was a second child. Dr. Cochran arranged for Alex's adoption, in exchange for half of the money."

I stand up and ask, "So you sold her?"

"The money bought me a ticket out of Welby and Alex went to a wealthy couple in England, I thought she would live a Cinderella life," She says standing up too

"Have you read Grimm's Fairy Tales?" I ask her

"The irony hasn't been wasted on me," She says, "Apparently Alex had some issues and when she was still young enough to forget them, her parents left her at an orphanage. They couldn't risk tarnishing their names so they even took that back, and she was given her birth name."

"Alex Drake," I say

"She ran away from the Ambrose home for Wayward Children on her tenth birthday, a year before I found out she was there. Can you imagine how alone she must have felt?"

"Yeah, " I say, holding back tears, "I can," My whole life has been a lie.

"There is nothing more that I would love then to hold you Katniss," She says as I was back to the furthest wall, my back to her, "But she would never forgive me if you got out,"

I start sobbing, everything I know is a lie. So much hidden and kept from me, I feel so alone. I miss Peeta and Prim, and Jo and Finnick and Annie and Madge and Ali and Emily and all of them. I hear the beeping of the keypad and the door opening. I turn as she walks in. She walks over to me and pulls me in for a hug, I hug her back as I cry. Wait. She has her hair up. She has pins in her hair. I reach my hands up, holding her head as she hold me. When she starts to pull away I carefully slip a pin out of her hair. She walks back out and locks the door, I let my head fall against the door as the tears fall. I try to calm my breathing as I feel the pin in my hand.

* * *

 **Hey guys! That's it for this chapter! You Pretty Little Liars Fans hopefully recognize this, but remember, no spoilers! Don't hate me for killing off Gale but oh well ^_^ So I know that the backstory can be a bit confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask! Also, I have a youtube channel you guys should go check out, it's called multifandom edits but it's not easy to find by searching the name so if you search "Hunger Games Natural" It'll come up so go like and subscribe!**

 **Review Answering!**

 **rian2001: Thanks for reviewing and yeah Gale really messed up but now he's dead so... I don't know how you feel about that. Let's hope Peeta finds her!**

 **Browniangel: glad you like the story so far! Hope this chapter answered some of those questions, next chapter you'll see how helpful Johanna can be and as for the look alike, it looks like she's a twin! And well as for Gale, he doesn't have anything else planned since he's... well...dead. Hope waiting didn't drive you too crazy.**


	17. 17

**~Katniss~**

* * *

Alex walks up to the clear door with a smile, "Hello sister, how's it going?"

"You don't have to do this you know, I understand," she simply smiles, "This isn't just about you wanting my friends is it? It's about Peeta?"

"He settled for you, we both know that, and now he's free to be with his one true love. Me."

"So then what's going to happen now?" I ask, "You can't just keep me here forever,"

"Of course I can," She says, "And you have Mary to thank for that, she's saving you now. Guess what,"

"What?" I ask, against my better judgement

"I kissed your boyfriend," She says, "Or should I say _my_ boyfriend,"

"What are you talking about?" I ask angrily

"I've been visiting him in his sleep," She says, "He really does have nice lips, poor chap thought he was dreaming."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh calm down," She says, "You're being over dramatic,"

"Alex, why do you think Gale never wanted us to meet?"

"Well, I was thrown away like trash, and Gale saved me. So I trusted him when he told me you were toxic." She says banging her fist on the door, "Story time's over,"

* * *

 **~Peeta~**

* * *

"Still no location on the car?" I ask Johanna

"No, but I'm trying something else out," She says

I sigh, "I feel like I'm missing something, like she's so close to us," then I hesitate, "You know, I've been seeing her in my dreams lately,"

"What do you mean?" Jo asks

"She always wakes me around the same time, and I know I'm dreaming but it feels so real. She talks to me, she never says where she is, just that she's closer than I think, that she's okay. But she kisses me, and I swear to god it doesn't even feel like I'm dreaming, but I have to be dreaming right?"

"What if you aren't dreaming?" Jo asks

"What? No, that's impossible. If I wasn't dreaming, then she wouldn't leave, she would stay and tell me what happened."

"What if that's not actually Katniss you're talking to," Jo says

"What are you getting at?" I ask, "That there's someone pretending to be her?"

"I don't know," She says, "This whole thing is weird. I mean I know Gale was upset, but why would he go this far? And who's the woman helping him?"

"It could be the woman pretending to be Katniss," I suggest

"But what reason could she possibly have for going after Katniss?" Jo asks

"I don't know," I say, "How are we going to find her?"

"Well I've been working on something," She says, "If I can hack the car's signal, I can try to get a location. I mean there has to be a way her and Gale communicate, so I'm thinking a private signal or something. If they're holding her in a basement or cell of a type, they'll probably have cameras or listening devices, I just need to be able to intercept the connection long enough to track the coordinates,"

"How do you know which signal to hack though?" I ask

"I'm not entirely sure," She admits

"You said you could hack the car's signal. There's a chance that the car will be with them or close by if they need to move fast. Don't cars have signals based on the car model or system?" I grab the file on the car and flip through the different pictures Johanna and I got from the video. I comb through each image carefully. "Look! Right here, there's a a bit of the inner car shown. That looks like the system a police car has,"

"Those have specific IP Addresses," She says, "Okay so we have the car model and the IP address," She starts working furiously on the computer, "I got a signal! Okay, I got the car signal, but I need a signal from where they could have her. There are three signals that appear to be near the car...wait...one of them is a private signal, that has to be it,"

"Can you hack it?" I ask

"I can try," She says, "You should call the others, let them know we may have a location to check," I pull out my phone and start dialing.

After I've called them all, I turn to her and say, "They're on their way, have you got the signal yet?"

"Almost...and...just...about... got it! If it weren't for these police computers, I don't think I could have been able to crack it. Alright I just need to keep it open long enough to get coordinates. Get ready to get these down,"

"Okay," I say pulling up the location program on the computer

"Got them, North 39.57 52 and West 71.28 57,"

"That's here in town," I say, "492 Hart street,"

"Let's go," She says standing up, I follow her and we rush to the door. Tanner left to instruct some officers, damn it. We reach to door as our friends pull up, "We got to go! Follow us!" She says as she gets in a car. Darius rushes over to us and asks what's going on, "We'll explain on the way there, get in!"

* * *

 **~Third Person Point Of View~**

* * *

Katniss works on the lock using the pin, unaware of what's going on above her.

"I won't let you do this," Mary says to Alex

"Shut up mum," Alex responds,

"I'm begging you please," Mary says, "Alex you promised me you wouldn't hurt her," She follows Alex out of the house door

"No, I have to dispose of the proof," _A police scanner picked up my signal,_ she thinks as she reaches for an ax hanging on the wall, "And I'm not going to hurt her, it'll be painless,"

"We can leave now and still get away," Mary says, "Let's take a mother-daughter trip to Europe.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without Peeta! He's in love with me, I can see it in his eyes,"

"He's in love with Katniss," Mary says, "Not you,"

"Well I am Katniss now!" Alex shouts in an American Accent.

"Listen to me," Mary says, " I know what it's like to want something so badly that you start to believe that it's true. Do you understand?"

"No," Alex says, " I'm sorry," In one swift motion she raises the butt of the ax and slams it into Mary's face. Mary falls to the ground, blood coming from her nose.

Downstairs, Katniss runs through the hall until she comes to a split pathway. She runs left but stops when she hears the sound of a door opening in the distance, _Katniss! Run now!_ she thinks as she keeps running. She climbs up a ladder, desperate for freedom.

Alex walks to the cell, ax at the ready, with a twisted smile on her face. She stops when she sees the open door at Katniss' cell.

Katniss moves through the upper hall, walking past shelves of food and water and supplies. "Oh god, she really was going to keep me here forever," She mutters to herself. She turns and sees a door with a rotating handle, like the ones in submarines. _This has go to be the way out._ She thinks as she turns the handle. She pushes it open and sees a white picket fence in front of her, and further ahead what looks like another house. She's surrounded but trees and birds chirping in the morning light. She gasps and runs up to the fence, pulling it open.

"Hello?" She calls, running past the fence, "Hello?" Then she stops and takes a closer look at her surroundings, the trees aren't trees. They're fake, the clouds and the sky are fake. She realizes she's still underground.

"There's no way out Katniss" Alex calls as she walks towards through the hall, "And there's nowhere to hide,"

Meanwhile above ground, Peeta, Jo, Darius, Prim, Finnick, Annie, Madge, Ali, and Emily run into the house, looking for Katniss. They look through bedrooms and closets, but it looks all brand new. The furniture still has tags, and as they take a closer look they see it's exactly like Katniss' furniture. Annie opens a pantry door and discovers behind the food, is a door. She calls for the others as she twists the handle.

"What is this place?" Ali asks

"I don't know," Emily says, "But we're about to find out,"

Katniss rushes up to the other house and opens the back door, she runs to the front door of the house and opens it to reveal yet another house in front of her, the same scene around her. _It's all fake,_ she thinks, _There's no way out of here, no. There's got to be a way out of here. The only way out is back through where I came. No. There's no way I'm going back down there._

Suddenly it turns dark around her. The light blue sky turns dark, and the clouds turn to stars. The birds chirping turn to crickets chirping and owls hooting. Katniss turns to look at the house, in the reflection of the window, she sees Alex coming up behind her, ax held high. Katniss moves out of the way as Alex swings. Alex raises the ax to swing again and Katniss raises her hands and shouts "Wait! Stop! Stop!" Alex stops, "Please, I'm your sister"

"Please, I'm your sister," Alex says, mimicking Katniss

"I'm sorry that you got the wrong end of the deal," Katniss says,

"I'm sorry that you got the wrong end of the deal," Alex says, mimicking Katniss

"It's not too late to be a family," Katniss says, but this time Alex doesn't say it back, her face turns hard,

"Yeah, it is," Alex says, back in her British Accent. Alex raises the ax, Katniss grabs her around the middle and tackles her down with a grunt. Alex drops the ax as she falls, Katniss landing on top of her. Katniss tries to hold her down but Alex twists her arms and throws her off. Alex climbs on top of Katniss and tries to punch her, but Katniss stops her fist and kicks her off. They both lunch forwards for the ax and they end up on either sides of it. They stand, still holding the ax, pulling at it, trying to break it of the others grasp.

"Drop it! Drop the weapon now!" Peeta shouts, holding a gun. They both drop the ax and turn to face the group. They both stand with their hands held in the air, Peeta looks between both of them. The group looks at the two girls in confusion, trying to figure out who the real Katniss is.

"Peeta, it's me. Katniss," The girl on the left says

"Don't listen to her!" The girl on the right shouts "Look at me, you know me," The group look at each other, unsure of what to do, "Seriously, come on. After everything we've been through,"

"Oh my god," The girl on the left says, "You really do believe what you're saying. You're crazy,"

The girl on the right, starting to lose hope sobs, "Please,"

Peeta cautiously lowers the gun and steps towards the girl on the left, she smiles as he reaches his arms out for her, but then he turns quickly, pinning her arms behind her back. "Where do you have a birth mark and what does it look like?" Peeta asks.

"I have a birth mark shaped like a crescent moon, it's on the right side of my stomach, by my hip. " The girl on the left says

"No, _I_ have the birth mark," The girl on the right says as Darius takes a step towards her. "I can prove it!" She says in a haste, lifting up her shirt slightly to show the birthmark. Darius turns and lifts the sides of the girl on the left's shirt, no birth mark.

"How were you going to pretend to be me with no birth mark?" Katniss sneers

"I had a tattoo appointment in a couple days," Alex replies with a wicked smile.

Darius walks over to Alex and cuffs her as three more police holding guns rush in, "I called 911," Johanna says as they take Alex in custody.

* * *

 **~Katniss~**

* * *

Peeta smiles at me, tears filling his eyes. I run up to him and jump in his arms. He holds me tight and rubs my head. The tears start coming and they don't stop. I almost lost everything, she was going to take my life, and she was about to kill me. I let go and rush over to Prim, she cries into my shirt. I take turns hugging each and every one of them. Then I turn to Peeta and kiss him, kiss him like my life depends on it. I hold him tight, and I don't want to ever let go. I start sobbing again.

"Come on," Peeta says, "Let's get out of here," He guides me into a car and slips into the backseat with me, "You have to give a statement down at the station, but I can try to see if they can postpone that if you want,"

"No," I say, "I want to get it over with," The entire ride over, I don't let go of Peeta. I could have been dead if it wasn't for them, they saved me. "How did you guys find me?"

"We got a little bit of camera footage, we got a glimpse of the license plate. Jo hacked the car signal, we used that to get a signal of the house. We weren't sure this was the place but we had to check," Peeta says

"She was going to kill me," I say then a thought hits me, "We have to go back,"

"What? Why?"

"We have to go back," I insist

"Katniss, why do we need to go back?" Peeta asks

"Mary Drake," I say starting to panic, "She's my mom, I can't just leave her there,"

"Hey hey hey, calm down," Peeta says, then he says to Darius, "Can you call over your radio, have someone go look for her?"

"Yeah, of course, they're gonna send someone down there anyway, inspect the area," Darius says, "but Katniss what do you mean she's your mom, I thought both your parents are dead?"

"No, she's my real mom. It's complicated, but Mary is my mom and Alex, she's my sister, my twin," I say.

* * *

My tears have finally subsided as we get to the station. Peeta guides me into an interrogation room and sets up a camera. "Tanner is just going to ask you some questions about what happened, then you'll sign a written statement, and you'll be free to go, okay?" I nod, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I think so," I say, "Will you stay with me, while she's asking me questions?"

"Of course, always," He says,

There's a knock at the door and Tanner walks in, "We all set up in here?"

"Yeah," Peeta says, "But if you don't mind, Katniss has asked that I stay with her during the questioning,"

"I don't mind at all," Tanner says, "Are you ready to start?"

"Yes," I answer

"Alright," Tanner says, moving over to the camera, "Camera rolling. Please state your full name and age,"

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 24 years old,"

"Can you tell me who's been holding you captive?"

"Alex Drake,"

"Any relation to Alex Drake?"

"She's my twin sister,"

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"What do you mean? She and I look exactly alike,"

"Yes I see that, but is there anything else tying you two together?"

"I don't know, you could ask Mary Drake,"

"Who is Mary Drake?"

"Our mother,"

"Isn't Lilian Everdeen your mother?"

"Mary Drake is our biological mother,"

"Was Gale assisting Alex in holding you captive?"

"Yes, at first,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Alex killed him,"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me,"

"What did she say?"

"She said that Gale always thought of her as Alex and she was tired of being Alex. She said that she always had a feeling he wasn't over me and when he messed up the plan, she knew he wasn't. He'd screwed up. She said she turned his ashes into an eternity stone, because diamonds last forever,"

"Was there anyone else down there?"

"Not that I know of,"

"What did Alex plan to do?"

"She planned to keep me down there. She said the only reason she was keeping me alive was because of Mary. She was going to come back as me, she was going to say Peeta heard wrong. That someone else took her and Gale captive, that someone else killed Gale. That she escaped, she never saw where she was or who took them. She was going to pretend to be me,"

"If you and Alex are twins, why were you separated?"

"Mary said that she was a patient at Welby, my dad was going to take the baby and raise it with mom but they didn't know there was two. By the time Alex was born, they had already left and some doctor arranged Alex's adoption, and she was sent to London,"

"How did you escape?"

"I took a pin from Mary's hair when she hugged me, later I used it to pick the lock. I ran out or what I thought was out. I looked for a way out but couldn't find one, I saw Alex coming up behind me in the reflection of a window. She had an ax, she was going to kill me. We were fighting until they showed up and figured out who was who,"

"Why was she going to kill you?"

"I don't know,"

"How did they figure it out?"

"I have a birth mark on the right side of my stomach, down by my hip. Alex doesn't."

"If needed, can you identify Mary Drake?"

"Yes,"

"Would you be willing to testify in court if needed?"

I take a deep breath and squeeze Peeta's hand, "I'd prefer not to, but if needed yes,"

"Thank you for you're cooperation. We'll give you a few days to rest, then we'll need you to visit our doctor to make sure you're physically okay. We'll let you know if we have any more questions, I'm just going to need you to sign a written statement. Anything else?"

"Will you please let me know as soon as you find Mary Drake?"

"Of course,"

* * *

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"I won't leave your side," He says, wrapping his arm around me. I scoot closer to him on the couch as we watch the fire burning.

"I'm scared," I say in a small voice

"Me too, I'm scared I'm going to lose you again. I can't handle that," He says

"I love you," I say

"I love you too," He says and those words make my heart bloom.

"I'm sorry that was how I said it the first time," I tell him, "I didn't think our first 'I love you' would be on the phone when I think I'm about to be killed,"

"I didn't either," He says

"I don't want to wait," I say, "Every moment is precious. I don't want to hesitate or be afraid to take things to the next level anymore."

"Me neither," He says, then he turns to look at me, "Move in with me,"

"What?" I ask

"I'm asking you to move in with me," He says

I smile and take his face in my hands, "Well, we do practically already live with each other. Yes, I'll move in with you," I kiss him, and I start to realize how much I truly missed him. I pull him up and drag him with me to my bedroom. "When I was in there, it drove me crazy, thinking she'd be here pretending to be me. She was so sure you loved her. I was so angry when she told me that she had kissed you."

"I thought I was dreaming that," He says

"No," I say, "It was her," I say, running my hands through his hair, "And it made me really angry, because you're mine and I'm yours. No one else. You're stuck with me,"

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with,"

* * *

 **Hey guys, so this chapter is a bit longer than the last few, but finally! She's home! Things aren't settled though, we still need to find Mary Drake and see what's going to happen with Katniss. And don't worry you guys, I'd never let Peeta pick the wrong twin. Also, a lot of that whole signal and network stuff is probably wrong, I don't really know much about that. We got some good news, Katniss is moving into Peeta's apartment! Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading what you guys think!**

 **Review Answering!**

 **Browniangel: Yeah his plan really did backfire on him, and as for her mom, Mary didn't know where she was either. And I guess Mary helped her escape without knowing it. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **District12Greenie: Yes the most hated character is dead! I shed no tears for him. Yeah, I like to incorporate other fandoms and I'm glad you like my writing.** **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	18. 18

**~Katniss~**

* * *

 _"No, I have the birth mark," I say as Darius takes a step towards me."I can prove it!" I say in a haste, lifting up my shirt slightly to show the birthmark. Except the birth mark isn't there. They all run over to Alex, cheering and hugging her as Darius starts to handcuff me._

 _"Wait," Alex says, "I want to be the one to cuff her," Darius hands her the cuffs and she puts them on me with a twisted smile, she leans down and whispers, "Prepare to watch everyone you love die,"_

 _She picks up the ax an starts swinging at everyone, killing them in front of me as I shout "NO!" over and over again._

 _"Katniss! Wake up!" I hear Peeta say, but he's dead. He isn't talking to me, he's dead. His voice becomes louder until-_

I shoot up in a panic, breathing heavily. I thrash around the covers, trying to make sense of what's going on. Hands try to steady me but I push them away, "Katniss calm down, it's just me," His voice calms me slightly as I pause to take in my surroundings. I look up at Peeta's face, he's here, he's not dead.

"You were dead," I whisper, "All of you were,"

"It's okay," He says, pulling me into his arms, "It was just a nightmare. We're okay," I nod, catching my breath. He rubs my head soothingly, he places his hands on either sides of my face and looks into my eyes. "You're okay now, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you,"

* * *

It's been three days since they rescued me, and still no word about Mary. Did she escape before I did? Or did Alex kill her like she was about to kill me? I went to the doctor's yesterday so they could examine me, there appears to be no physical harm. I heard them talking and they think it's very strange that I was held captive for so long yet I'm in average condition. They think she might have mentally harmed me, I wouldn't know. I spent a good amount of time knocked out. Peeta says they found Alex's computer, but it's locked, they think it'll have camera footage or possible records. He says that if the police can get Alex to cooperate and unlock it, they could get her a plea deal, honestly I'm not sure how I feel about all of this.

I pull the last box out of the car, some might say we're moving fast but with everything that has happened it doesn't feel like that. _Bang!_ I jump and the box I'm holding drops to the floor with a clatter. My vision blurs and my breath quickens. I reach out to grab hold of the car but I can't feel for it. I start panicking. "No" I mutter trying to keep calm and suddenly I'm back in that room. I shut my eyes hard, calm down. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

"Katniss!" A voice says

"No," I gasp, "I can't,"

"Yes you can, just breathe," He says

"Please," I sob

"Inhale," Peeta says, his voice calming me, "Exhale," He guides me through breathing and slowly I begin to enter reality. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm curled up on the side walk, Peeta is in front of me. I look around, the box is on the floor to my left, people have gathered around me and Peeta and are watching us with concern. "Hey it's okay, you're okay,"

"What happened?" I ask him anxiously

"You had a panic attack," He says,

"Should we call someone?" A man standing to Peeta's left asks

"No I'm okay," I assure him

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks

"Yeah I just freaked out," I say to him, "I heard a bang and it scared me, and I was back in that place,"

"I'm sorry that was my fault," The man says, "My car backfired, next thing I know I heard screaming and you were lying on the floor,"

"I screamed?" I ask Peeta

He nods and says, "I heard you from inside the lobby,"

"Alright people," The man calls, "Show's over!" And slowly the people start to leave. "I'm Caleb Rivers and I'm really sorry for scaring you,"

"It's fine," I assure him, "just a bit jumpy lately,"

"Let me help you with that box," He says

"You don't have to do that," I tell him

"Yeah I do," He says picking up the box. Peeta helps me to my feet and guides me into the apartment building, Caleb following behind us. When we enter the apartment, Caleb sets the box down by the table, "Look I know it's none of my business but I know this great therapist. Her name is Dr. Sullivan and I think she could help you,"

For some reason, anger strikes through me. Who is he to suggest therapy? He doesn't even know me! "You're right, it is none of your business," I snap, "Thanks for your help, you should go,"

"I'm sorry if I offended you," He says hastily, "That was stupid of me to say, but my girlfriend and her friends have gone through a lot over the years and they talked to and it helped them. I'm sorry, but I recognized the panic and fear, I've seen it on her face too many times"

Of course he knows someone who went to her, why else would he suggest it? "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped, you were just trying to help,"

"Well, I hope things get better," He says before leaving.

"You know, it's not a bad idea," Peeta says, "therapy,"

"If I can barely talk about everything as it is, what makes you think I could talk about it to a complete stranger?" I ask him

"I'm not sure but I think it could help," He says, "Just think about it,"

"Okay, I'll think about it,"

* * *

I come out of the shower feeling slightly happier and refreshed. I get dressed and dry my hair, then I fix it into a braid. I call out for Peeta as I walk out of the bathroom. He calls back that he's in the kitchen, I make my way over to the kitchen, a bit worried about his tone.

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"They want to know if you'd be willing to go and speak to Alex," He says, "They think you can get her to hand over the information,"

"Talk to her? What am I supposed to say?" I ask him

"I'm not sure but they seem to think that if anyone can get her to talk it's you," He says

"I'll do it," I say,

"Really? I thought you'd take more convincing. I'm not even sure you should do this," He says in shock

"I want to know what the hell is on that computer that's worth hiding," I say angrily, "I have a right to know,"

* * *

"Hello dear sister," Alex says with a twisted smile, "How the tables have turned, now you're the one visiting me in a cell,"

"Hello Alex," I say coldly

"I suppose you want me to give the police my computer information?" She asks

"That's what I'm supposed to convince you off, yes," I say

"Ah you see well I'm not so sure you would be very happy if the police had those files,"

"And why is that?"

"Because you'd be hurting yourself as well," Alex, "If it were just about me I would have handed that over days ago, but well I was waiting for you to come and pay me a little visit,"

"I don't understand,"

"I was going to take your life, I needed to know everything about you," She says, "Absolutely everything,"

She couldn't be talking about...no...impossible...she couldn't possibly know about that... no one was ever supposed to know about that... "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh but I think you do," She says, "It may not be enough to send you to jail, but it'll ruin your life for sure. All I have to tell them to do is look under file EE-18-6," Okay, this isn't as bad as you think...she doesn't know everything...she only knows part of it, "Actually now that I think about it, this could technically get you thrown in jail," she gasps, "We could be cell sisters!"

"Okay fine, don't tell them yet," I snap

She fakes a look of shock, "Are you telling me _not_ to give my computer information to the police?!"

"I'm just telling you to give me some time to figure it out," I scowl

"Yeah well you see I don't have time," She says, "The plea deal expires in 24 hours, if I don't cooperate by then, I get a longer sentence and everyone finds out your dirty little secret anyways because they'll have taken my computer to professionals,"

"What do you want from me?!" I ask

"I want a proper lawyer and a statement from you," She says, "You need to help get me out of here, and in exchange I'll have my contact on the outside hack my computer when they unlock it and erase the file,"

"How the hell am I supposed to get you a good lawyer within the next 24 hours?!" I ask

"Your problem not mine," She says, "I'm not the one who-"

"Can't you just do it to help out your sister?" I ask

"Help my spoiled sister who got me thrown in jail? Fat chance," Alex says, "I've said all I have to say, we're done here,"

* * *

"So how did it go?" Darius asks

"Uh not sure," I say, "I don't think she's gonna be cooperating in the next few hours anyways,"

"Oh, well we were-"

"Yeah I know, hoping that I could convince her. Well you were wrong," I reply

"Oh...okay..." Darius says skeptically,

"Can we get out of here now? I don't like being here," I say to Peeta quietly

"Yeah baby," He says, "Of course,"

The ride home is uncomfortably silent. What am I supposed to do? She knows and if I don't get her out of there then everyone will know. I mean, I was stupid and drunk and young, right? I couldn't have known what would happen, I wasn't thinking straight. If I just let them find out, maybe it wouldn't end so badly? No. What I did was illegal and not to mention the underage drinking. What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean even if I do manage to find the money for her lawyer, who's to say she'll keep her word? Who's to say that she even has someone who can hack the computer?

"What changed?" Peeta asks breaking the silence and snapping me out of my thoughts

"What?" I ask, confused

"Earlier when I asked if you would talk to Alex, you seemed so determined, you needed an answer. But when we were leaving you didn't seem that upset that you couldn't get her to talk," He says, "What changed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say attempting to dismiss the subject.

"Something changed, you wouldn't give up that easily, you're a fighter," He says

"I've changed," I reply

"No," He says

"Excuse me?"

"No, I refuse to accept that, something else is going on," He says

"Nothing else is going on," I snap

"I know you Katniss," He says, his calm voice just agitating me further, "Something is going on and I know it,"

"Maybe you don't know me!" I shout, the stress finally getting to me, "Okay?! Maybe you don't know me as well as you think!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice raising slightly

"It means you don't know _everything._ As a matter of fact, there's a lot you _don't_ know!"

"Then tell me, why can't you just tell me?"

"Ugh!" I let out a groan of frustration, "Why can't you just drop it?!"

"Because I know something is wrong and I know it's really affecting you!"

"Drop it Peeta!" I yell, my hands balling into fists as we pull into the parking space. I slam the car door behind me, and take off for the lobby door without looking back. I could hear Peeta calling my name, telling me to wait, but I don't stop. I hurried inside the elevator, praying for the doors to close before Peeta caught up to me, they did. As soon as the doors opened on the second floor I ran out and went straight for apartment 204. I pull out my key and open the door. I ran straight for the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me. I sink down against the door and bury my head in my knees. I can feel the hot tears building but I refuse to let them out. I was stupid to think that what happened wouldn't catch up to me.

"Katniss," Peeta calls through the bathroom door, "Come on, please let me in,"

"No," I say back, my voice shaky

"Katniss, please," He says, "Just let me in, we can talk about this,"

"I can't," I sob,

"Yes you can," He says

I stay silent, I stay silent for so long I don't know if he's still even there. Seconds, minutes, hours pass. The weight of the secret is pulling me down, I can't do this. I can't get her a lawyer, I don't have the money for that and how am I supposed to explain why I'm trying so hard to get her out of jail? Especially after what she did to me and what she was going to do.

"She has something on me," I whisper, "and it's on her computer,"

I fall asleep, not knowing whether or not he heard that or if he's even still there.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time and I know that this chapter isn't exactly long and hopefully you haven't gotten tired of this story or forgotten about it or whatever. I know I haven't written in a long time, but I think this break was actually good for me and now i'm ready to get back to writing. Let me know what you guys think to this new twist and let's see if anyone can guess what Katniss is hiding!**


	19. 19

**Katniss**

* * *

I open the door to the bathroom quietly and slowly, I look down and see Peeta curled up on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. He slept outside the bathroom door. I watch his chest rising and falling in his sleep. My heart breaks a little with every step I take away from him. I quietly make my way over to the kitchen and take a deep breath. My phone rings, _State Prison,_ oh no. I glance over into the hallway, Peeta is still sound asleep on the floor. I pick it up and answer with a sharp intake of breath.

"Hello?" I answer

 _"It's been 22 hours, did you think I'd forget?"_

"No I didn't," I answer, "I can't,"

 _"Fine. I'll take the plea deal, can't wait for you to join me,"_

"Alex stop. Please,"

 _"No."_

"How the hell was I supposed to get the money for a lawyer, Alex?"

 _"That was your problem,"_

"Alex-"

 _"I have nothing left to say to you."_

The phone beeps three times letting me know that she ended the call. How did this happen? I was so stupid to think nobody knew about what had happened, I mean even if no one did know, the secret would have found it's way to me eventually. I just hadn't expected it to happen like this. Can't I just catch a break?"Why would you be getting her a lawyer?" Peeta's voice startles me and I turn around. I open my mouth, _say something,_ my brain screams but nothing comes out. "What does she have on you? How is she blackmailing you?" He asks, yet again I try to answer but no noise comes out. The tears start coming and they don't stop, his arms are around me within seconds, holding me as I cry.

We stand there, after the tears have gone, holding each other. The ringing of his cell phone breaks the silence. Just like that, the spell is broken, I pull away and turn my back to him. I know what the call is, before he answers. I close my eyes as Peeta talks with who I assume is Darius. "Katniss?" He asks after he's hung up, "Alex has taken the plea deal, they're about to talk to her, Darius thinks we should go down there,"

I nod, not trusting myself to talk. Darius doesn't know yet, therefore Peeta doesn't know yet. I could try to explain, tell him before Alex reveals my secret, but I won't. Maybe I'm hoping Alex will have had the file deleted anyways, or maybe I'm scared he'll see me differently. Either way, I stay silent the entire ride over. When we get there, Darius guides us to an investigation room. He takes us through a sperate door, into a room with a large mirror. It's a two way mirror, we can see them, but they can't see us. A police officer sits on one side of the table, Alex seated across from him. Lieutenant Tanner walks in and sits beside the police officer. I watch as Alex freely gives them the password and they unlock the computer. I watch them comb through file after file, my heart pounding so hard I can hear it. Alex sits facing the mirror with a twisted smile, even though all she sees is her reflection, she knows I'm here.

I watch as Tanner's eyes narrow at the computer screen, she looks up at Alex then glances at the mirror. _She knows._ She gets, says something to the police officer, then walks out the door. The door to the room we're in opens a few seconds later. "Katniss Everdeen," She says stiffly

"Lieutenant Tanner," I reply, keeping my voice even.

"I'm going to need you to come with me," She says, "I have some questions,"

I open my mouth but Peeta interrupts me before I get a chance to say anything, "She doesn't have to answer anything without a lawyer,"

"Mr. Mellark I have a court order to arrest whoever is responsible for this particular crime the moment they are identified. I am simply asking her some questions, unless you prefer that I arrest her right here, right now," Peeta doesn't respond. "Excellent, follow me Ms. Everdeen,"

I follow her out the room, down the hall into another room. She opens the door for me then gestures for me to take a seat. "Let's cut to the chase. I know what you did and Alex seems to have some very incriminating proof that clearly proves you did it. Now here's something you don't know, I happened to work that case all those years ago. Even though we never revealed to the press who that little thing belonged to, I know who it is. I know that what you stole belongs to none other than, Peeta Mellark."

"What?" I ask, shock coursing through me

"That's right. His mother never wanted his name revealed in any press reports. I can show you the police report if you'd like, but either way, you're under arrest. Stand up, put your hands behind your back." She says

"Don't I get a lawyer?"

"Sure, you can have your boyfriend get you one, but right now you're under arrest," She says. She waves her hand and only then do I realize that there were police officers watching this meeting. Two walk in the door and lift me out of my chair. I wince as the cuffs tighten around my wrists. I knew they'd find out, but I didn't know there was a court order out for my arrest. I wouldn't have come today if I had known, I should have explained to Peeta what I did. He knows what I did though, he just doesn't know it's me who did it. They walk me out of the room and down the hall, they're going to book me. This is really happening.

"Katniss? What's going on?" Peeta asks me and it hits me that we're walking through the main office.

"Miss Everdeen is getting booked," Tanner answers for me

"I'm sorry," is all I have time to say to him before I'm pushed through another set of doors.

* * *

A guard stands on either side of me as I walk through the halls of the prison. The cuffs around my ankles and wrists clink as we move. The booking process took a while, then they took my belongings and gave me an orange jumpsuit. I sat in my cell for a while, I'm not entirely sure how long it was. The bed was stiff, I sat with my back against the hard wall. A guard came up to the barred door, he said Tanner had allowed me a visit. I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

We walk into a room with a metal table and two chairs on opposite sides of the table. When I sit down, one of the guards tells me to keep my hands above the table at all times and not to touch the visitor. Then he walks out of the room. There's a mirror on the wall behind me, I know it's a two way mirror, someone is probably going to watch the visit. If I'm being honest, I'm not sure who's going to walk in the room. It feels foolish to hope that it's Peeta. I'm sure that by now he knows what I did. What I did to him was horrible, what I took from him. I was stupid, so stupid, he'd be insane to stay with me after all of this.

The door opens. Peeta. I can't meet his eyes. He sits down in front of me, it was ban enough that what I did happened, but to find out it was to Peeta?

"Katniss..." He starts but then he trails off

"Why are you here?" I ask

"What?" He asks

"You know what I did. I know that you know. What I don't know is why you're here."

"I need to know why you did it," He says, "and I need to know where you left..."

"Her," I supply for him,

"Right. Her." He says stiffly, "I'm going to get her back," I nod, I knew he would. I should have done that, but I guess it doesn't do well to dwell on the past. "So I'm here to hear you out,"

"I was seventeen, one of my friends and I got drunk. It was a fall night, Prim was away for boarding school, we were messing around. I don't remember a lot from that night, I don't remember how we got in, I just know that we did. We took it, and I guess you kinda know the rest. I was eighteen when I gave birth and then I put her up for adoption"

"How old is she now?" He asks

"I think she'd be eight years old now," I say, "Pearl Adoption Agency. That's the agency I used,"

"Will you look at me?"

"I can't" My voice breaks

"Why not?" He asks

I finally look up at him, "Because! I took your child away from you. I stole your sperm sample. My friend and I grabbed a fucking turkey baster and used it on ourselves! I got pregnant and put her up for adoption," my voice breaks a little at the end

"Did you know it was me when you met me?" He asks, it sounds like he's almost afraid to know the answer.

"No I didn't remember who's name was on the container,"

"I'm going to drop the charges," He says

"What?" I ask, shocked

"I'm not saying I forgive you, but I'm not going to let you rot in here and besides, I think there's a lot we need to talk about," I don't reply, I simply nod.

* * *

It's weird, we just moved in together, now I might be moving out. The ride back to our apartment is silent. I was worried he wouldn't show up, then I'd have to call someone else. I asked him not to tell anyone, I'm not going to keep it from them, I'd rather tell them face to face and that doesn't include me in an orange jumpsuit. When we get into the apartment, he tells me he has a meeting with the adoption agency and that he'll be back in a few hours. I sit around for a little bit, I feel like crap. I feel like it would have been worse if it was somebody random, now it's Peeta and he resents me, I can feel it. He's always loved kids and I took that away from him. A thought hits me. Why was Peeta's sperm in a sperm bank?

This sucks. I hate this so much, things were going so great and I ruined it with something I did years ago. It's not like I didn't think of her, I thought of her every time her birthday came along. Every year, I bought her a gift and I told myself I was going to go to the adoption agency and find out where she was and I'd give it to her, but every year I got too scared and put the gifts in a box in the back of my closet.

The hours go by slowly, I try to take a nap but I can't fall asleep. Prim calls but I let it go to voicemail. Eventually I just get up and go to the kitchen. I look through the cabinets, maybe I can make us dinner, but we haven't gone grocery shopping.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Peeta says, I close the book that I was pretending to read. "It's about her, listen I am going to find her, and I don't know how you want to be involved and that's totally up to you. I just want you to know that I'm going to try and get her back,"

"I know," I say, "I figured you would and anything you need help with, I'm happy to help. I'm sorry Peeta, I really am,"

"I know it's just a lot to take in, I spent years thinking I'd never know what happened to that sample and then I fell in love with you and then you were kidnapped and then you come back and you have a twin and it turns out you stole that sample. Not only that but you ended up pregnant and I have a child that is somewhere else another family,"

"I know," I say quietly, "What about us? I mean is there still an 'us'?"

"Honestly I don't know," He says and I feel a lump in my throat, "I want to believe that we'll get past this you know?"

"We can," I say

"Just give me a little time to think," He says

"I'll just pack a bag, give you some space," I say, starting to get up

"No, you don't have to do that, I know you want to figure out how to tell Prim and your friends and I don't want you to have to tell them because you need someplace to stay. Besides I already talked to Rye, I'm crashing with them for a little bit," He says

"Okay," I say quietly, I had a feeling this would happen. But he just needs space, that doesn't mean we're over, right? I hope not, he means too much to me. "Can I ask you something?" He nods, "Why did you have a sample in the sperm bank?"

He sighs, "I had cancer when I was younger and they said even once I was in remission, the chances of me being able to conceive naturally would be low so we put some sperm samples in a sperm bank," Oh god. Did I seriously take his only chance to have kids? As if reading my mind, he says, "I have another sample in there,"

"I'm sorry Peeta," I say

"I know," He replies quietly, "I just need some space," My only reply is a nod.

* * *

The apartment feels so much emptier without Peeta, the quiet is unsettling. How do I fix this? There has to be a way to fix this. My thoughts drift from Peeta to our child. I wonder what she looks like, who's eyes she has, I hope she has his eyes. I wonder if she's tall or if she has long hair. Is she drawn to nature like me? Or artistic like Peeta?

The desire to help Peeta burns deep through me, along with the curiosity of the type of person she is. I open the closet and pull one of the boxes out. Inside are eight wrapped birthday gifts, sitting on top of one of the gift boxes is a business card. I pull out the card then return the box to its space in the closet.

I poor myself some wine and sit down on the couch. I take a sip then pick up the card, it's time I do this. I grab my phone and dial the number, I let out a shaky breath as it rings.

 _"Pearl Adoption Agency, how may I help you?"_

"Uh, hello, I uh I need to find out where my daughter is,"

 _"Okay well sometimes children's files get sent out to our other corresponding agencies or to foster care depending on the case but with some information I can check that for you,"_

"Okay,"

 _"Full name?"_

"Katniss Everdeen,"

 _"When did you use this agency?"_

"Eight years ago,"

 _"Name and gender of the child?"_

"Emma, middle name Willow, female,"

She asks me for my social security number and after I give it to her she says, _"Okay give me a second,"_ I can hear the sound of a her typing on a keyboard, _"Alright it looks like her file was here but it was sent to foster care, any further information would have to be requested through them,"_

"What? No, I remember she was getting adopted, I looked through the application and I chose one,"

 _"Yes that shows in our record but it looks like the couple that was going to adopt her found out they were pregnant and no longer wanted to adopt. The child was then sent into the foster care system,"_

My heart drops. It was one thing for her to be getting adopted, but foster care? I never would have put her through that, I've seen how bad foster care can be.

"Do you know if she's still in the foster care system? Or has she been adopted?"

 _"Any file for her adoption would have filed again through us so no it looks like she's still in the foster care system,"_

"Oh, so what now?" I ask

 _"I can give you a phone number,"_

I grab a pen and write down the phone number. After I hang up with the adoption agency, I dial Peeta. There's a very big chance he won't answer, I know he needs space but this could help him and I know this means a lot to him.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Peeta, I know you need space but I found something out and it's important,"

 _"What is it?"_

"She wasn't adopted. Apparently the couple that was going to adopt her got pregnant and she was sent into foster care. She's still in there and look I know I messed up and I don't know how involved I want to be, but I know that there is no way I can sit around and let her stay in foster care."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated but wow things have been hectic and had a bit of writers block. But hey now you guys know what Katniss did! Let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon! Also, I'm looking for someone to design the cover image for this story, as well as Hidden and High School Sweethearts so if any of you are interested please let me know and PM me for more info!**


End file.
